


Possessive

by adoresehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, CEO, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoresehun/pseuds/adoresehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a Leader of a Mafia Organization, Park Chanyeol adores Byun Baekhyun, it's his task to protect Baekhyun from any harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Baekhyun felt as if the world was spinning around him. He clutched his chest as he fell to the floor, his breathing uneven. The door to their bedroom was slightly open and he regretted ever walking through that corridor which led him to the place on the floor. His eyes caught side of his boyfriend on top of another man, another man who wasn't Baekhyun. Baekhyun felt deeply betrayed as he tried to get up but his legs weren't having it. He didn't have the energy to stand up and walk right into that room to confront his boyfriend of two years. His hand held onto the table beside him but before he got the chance to lean onto the table to help him get up from the floor, he heard a sound he rather wished he didn't hear. Jongin was clearly moaning the name of the man underneath him. Baekhyun closed his eyes as he held his hands against his ears, he felt fragile as if he could break down at any moment. It already felt like he was one step away from breaking down. He exhaled as he tried getting rid of all the images which started taking his mind up. He had to leave this place, he would confront Jongin but he wasn't in the right state to do it now.

He turned around before opening his eyes and slowly getting up. He ran to the livingroom without any sense of knowing where to go. He took his keys and left the place as fast as possible. He walked down the street, his head bowed. Tears were streaming down his face, he couldn't believe it. He thought he always had a healthy lovely relationship with his boyfriend. They started out as friends back in College and started dating a few months after they met. It felt like Baekhyun was living in Heaven until the day of today. Jongin took care of Baekhyun, Baekhyun felt safe in Jongin's arms. They were good for eachother. Jongin always told him there was no need for him to overwork himself as Jongin himself came from a rich family. He basically got everything handed to him. Baekhyun always felt a lot of pressure as he didn't have an income to support himself, but Jongin always made sure Baekhyun had everything he needed. Baekhyun loves Jongin, he truly does and he thought Jongin also loved him as they were still together after two years but things were looking bad at the moment. Jongin could've dumped Baekhyun right away as he was at home all day and didn't have a job to support himself but for some reason he didn't. He went behind Baekhyun's back, cheated on him and still came home to lay beside him in bed at night. He even kissed him goodnight very often, Baekhyun would rather have him break it off instead of this traumatizing situation. Baekhyun has no intention on going back to witness another situation of lies. He wiped his tears away with his thumb but it felt like they kept coming. He knew his eyes were probably slightly red by now, he felt around his pockets, his wallet was there which he was glad about. But the content of the wallet was another situation. Every bit of money was given by Jongin as he didn't have a job so there would be no way for him to make his own money. The tears were about to fall again but this time Baekhyun held them in. He glanced up feeling the wind blow against his face which was quite refreshing as he has been crying for the past ten minutes.

There was a little bakery shop at the end of the street which he visited quite often. They had the most delicious bakes in Seoul. A small smile took over his face, it felt good. He fasten his pace as the excitement rushed through him. The bell above him went off as he stepped through the door. He smiled up at the boy who stood behind the counter.

"Good afternoon, how can I help you sir?" The boy politely asked with a warm smile.

"May I have a piece of cheesebread and some warm chocolate milk." Baekhyun payed the amount of money and waited at the side for his order before deciding on taking a seat beside the window. 

It was a Wednesday afternoon which is why it wasn't that busy yet. Baekhyun slowly took a bite of his cheesebread igniting in the delicious taste. He took his phone out of his pocket, which probably wasn't that ideal. He pressed the home button on his expensive iPhone 6S, his phone lit up and Baekhyun had to blink back the tears as he took a look at his background. It was a picture of him and Jongin on their first anniversary, it was a while back but it truly looked like the both of them were very happy with eachother. They were celebrating in Busan that day. Jongin was standing behind Baekhyun with his arms around his neck while Baekhyun was seated on a bench with his knees tucked up to his chest. Without realizing, a teardrop fell on his screen. Baekhyun immediately switched his phone off trying to recollect himself. He went back to eating his cheesebread and had no idea someone was sitting opposite of him. When Baekhyun stretched his arm out to grab his cup filled with chocolate milk did he realize there was someone else seated at his table. He looked up to see a man, probably around his age staring at him while he held his phone in one hand. They never broke their intense stare until the phone of the man opposite of Baskhyun went off. Baekhyun took a look at the phone in his hand.

"Aren't you going to pick that up?" The man kept looking at him which made Baekhyun feel uneasy as he stared to shift around in his seat. He took a gulp of his chocolate milk before averting his gaze elsewhere. Baekhyun knew his cheeks were still wet from a few recent tears that had fallen and probably also from a few dried tears. But before he could do anything about it himself he felt a hand stroke his cheek, a thumb wiping away the wetness under his eyes.

"Who did this to you?" The man whispered among himself. Baekhyun felt like there was absolutely no space left for him to breath. The hand on his cheek felt warm abd soft. Baekhyun closed his eyes at the foreign feeling. Baekhyun shook his head, what was he doing? The man looked absolutely stunning if Baekhyun should be honest. He was dressed in a dark red turtleneck with black trousers and a black coat on top of it. His dark hair was down showing off his bangs. Baekhyun felt a suddent attachment to the stranger in front of him but he wasn't sure why. 

Baekhyun bit his lip trying to keep the tears from falling as he opened his eyes and looked down. The man took his time looking at Baekhyun. Baekhyun felt his breath leave his lungs at this point. The phone of the man went off and he picked it up. Baekhyun kept his gaze down avoiding any eye contact possible.

"CEO Park Chanyeol speaking," The stranger said, his voice was surprisingly deep Baekhyun thought. Even though Baekhyun just heard his voice a minute ago, it never sounded that deep because he had been whispering back then. Baekhyun can't help but notice how the man started the conversation, it seemed like he held a lot of authority. Baekhyun didn't mean to but he listened carefully to the conversation the man was having on the phone.

"I suggest you send the files over to the European business company, I do have a few appointments over there as well. Please send the updated schedule to my e-mail." Baekhyun glanced up at the man speaking on the phone, his gaze was directed to the table until their eyes met for a short period of time.

"Cancel my meetings for this afternoon, I won't be able to attend due to a private situation. Please explain it to them nicely." Baekhyun felt his breath hitch at the moment that their eyes met. He immediately glanced outside as he watched the people pass by and the cars drive by. It seemed like the phone call has ended.

"What's your name?" The man asks Baekhyun while Baekhyun tries to avoid his stare.

"Baekhyun," Baekhyun whispers hiding his eyes behind his bangs that have fallen over his forehead.

"Full name?" The man asks. Baekhyun hesitates, should he tell a stranger his full name.

"Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun answers seeming lost.

"You've got a beautiful name Baekhyun. I'm Park Chanyeol as you may have heard already." The man, Chanyeol says. Baekhyun nods still looking out of the window.

"I would like for you to accompany me to dinner tonight," Chanyeol says as he places a finger under Baekhyun's chin and directs his face towards him. Baekhyun avoids looking in the eyes of Chanyeol, he seems speechless but tries speaking his thoughts aloud.

"I'm not available tonight, sorry." He whispers anxiously as he awaits the answer of the man opposite of him. Chanyeol stares hard into Baekhyun's eyes, he made a decision and Baekhyun will accept it.

"Cancel whatever you're doing tonight." Chanyeol says straight forward as he feels Baekhyun cower back at the strength of his voice.

"Cancel?" Baekhyun aks a little louder this time.

"Yes, cancel it. As you look like a total mess right now, I will be sure to take care of you." Chanyeol gets up after he tucks his phone away in his pocket. He stretches his arm out gesturing Baekhyun to take his hand. Baekhyun hesitates, he doesn't know this man at all. The only thing he knows is his full name.

"I will take good care of you, Baekhyun. Trust me." Without Baekhyun's consent Chanyeol takes his hand making him stand up. Baekhyun tries getting out of his grip which is impossible as he has a strong hold on Baekhyun. Chanyeol doesn't look irritated at all as he softly pushes the boy in front of him. He wraps his arm around Baekhyun's waist leading him outside where a beautiful black Bentley is parked. He unlocks his car gesturing Baekhyun to get inside.

"I'm not sure if this-" Baekhyun starts to say but gets interrupted by Chanyeol.

"It is." Is all he says and is all Baekhyun needs to know before getting inside.

-

Baekhyun wakes up to an empty bed, he pats the sheets beside him searching for the touch of a certain man. His eyes are half lidded as he's searching for his boyfriend who should be laying next to him. Baekhyun frowns at the distant feeling as his eye sight is clearly better now. He looks to his right where there is no Jongin in bed next to him.

"Jongin?" His voice sounds weak, he feels weak as well as if every bit of energy he had left completely left his sore body. He thinks back to the vivid dream he had, he felt like tearing up just at the thought of Jongin cheating on him, Baekhyun walking on the streets as if he was quite miserable on his own and Baekhyun meeting a handsome stranger who probably had the intention of getting him in bed.

 

Which basically worked.

"I see you're awake, what about that dinner we were talking about?" Baekhyun felt his throat dry up at the sudden movement in the room, the sight in front of him was incredibly beautiful. But all of this could only mean one thing.

There was no dream.


	2. Chapter 1

Chanyeol sat down on the bed while Baekhyun tried keeping enough distance between their bodies. Baekhyun ran his fingers through his tousled hair as he ignored the question of the handsome man beside him. He took a look at his surroundings. There were unanswered questions swarming his mind, how did he get here in the first place. His mind went blank when he felt a hand resting on his covered thigh, he felt the heat of the situation. His body stiffened at the touch of the man. He began coughing as he tried to get away but it almost led up to him falling of the bed if it weren't for the strong arms that came around his waist to draw him towards the warm body.

"Trying to hurt yourself I see?" Chanyeol whispered laughing softly as he removed his arms from Baekhyun's waist. It finally felt as if Baekhyun could breath again and as if the temperature drastically lowered. Baekhyun felt the heat spread to his cheeks, he couldn't control it.

"I think I should leave now," Baekhyun starts saying as he tries leaving the bed but Chanyeol has different ideas. Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun's small hand causing him to stumble back.

"You're not going anywhere, Baekhyun." Chanyeol says as he gets up.

"We have a dinner reservation in a few hours, I would like for you to stay the night." Baekhyun shakes his head rather than speaking his thoughts aloud for Chanyeol to hear. He should go back home, Jongin is probably worried even though Baekhyun knows whatever happened today really did and wasn't a dream. He couldn't get himself to stay somewhere with a man he doesn't know at all. Chanyeol hasn't spoken a word but his eyes are set on Baekhyun. Baekhyun turns around and grabs his phone from the white desk next to the bed. He presses the home button to see he has twelve missed calls, they were all from Jongin.

"I should really go," Baekhyun says without looking up. This time he succeeds at leaving the bed. His pants are on a chair in the corner, he doesn't remember removing his pants at all but at least he has some comfortable sweatpants on even though they are clearly not his. He walks towards the chair in the corner thinking Chanyeol would finally give up on making him stay but Chanyeol has always been a determined man.

Chanyeol's legs are long, it takes him a few strides until he's standing behind Baekhyun who has no idea there's a presence behind him. Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun's free hand to turn him around, Baekhyun turned around startled at the presence behind him. Chanyeol held up Baekhyun's hand intertwining their hands together. He kissed the top of Baekhyun's hand and blew a bit of air on it.

"Just one night Baekhyun, that's all i'm asking for." Chanyeol says as he stares into the eyes of the beautiful boy in front of him. Baekhyun's cheeks tint red, Chanyeol laughs at the adorable sight in front of him.

"I told you I would take care of you Baekhyun, please let me." Baekhyun shies away at the promising words. He looks down at his uncovered feet. He nods slowly giving up. This may be good for him, it's not like he's cheating on Jongin right? It will only be dinner Baekhyun thinks. Chanyeol places his hand under Baekhyun's chin, causing Baekhyun to look up at him.

"You won't regret this, I promise you. Let loose for tonight." Chanyeol says stroking Baekhyun's cheek softly. His thumb strokes the corner of Baekhyun's lips. Baekhyun bites his lips at the feeling. Chanyeol gazes down at his beautiful pink lips, he smiles softly.

"Let's watch some tv downstairs, we've still got some time left until we have to leave." Chanyeol removes his hand from Baekhyun's face. Baekhyun nods shyly at the suggestion.

"Are these clothes comfortable?" Chanyeol asks as he eyes Baekhyun from head to toe, he's wearing a large white shirt which ends at his knees and sweatpants Chanyeol found in his closet. Baekhyun nods looking down again.

"Thank you for the clothes." Baekhyun whispers. Chanyeol smiles down at him before he grabs his hand again and leads him outside of the room. Baekhyun feels the heat rush through him at the contact. Baekhyun looks up when he sees a beautiful dark floor beneath him. He's speechless at the beautiful sight around him, he's not sure if he's still in Seoul. Chanyeol lives in a mansion outside of Seoul, Baekhyun feels his breath get taken away at the beautiful large paintings on the wall. They are still upstairs but as they got closer , they get to a curved staircase with a combination of wood and white pedestals. There were two sides, they walked down the stairs leading them to the welcome hall where there was an enchanting crystal chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, everything seemed a size bigger here than at your normal typical family homes. Baekhyun couldn't believe his eyes, he didn't believe Chanyeol would actually live here on his own.

Chanyeol led Baekhyun to his livingroom where he told him to take a seat on the couch. Baekhyun looked around curiously. The livingroom was very spacious, there was a large flatscreen on the wall. There were a lot of windows which gave him a beautiful view of the skylines of Seoul. Everything pretty much looked expensive. Chanyeol came back after awhile, he turned the television on before taking a seat next to Baekhyun.

"What would you like to watch?" Chanyeol asked holding the tv remote in his hand. Baekhyun shrugged, Chanyeol proceeded to flip through the several tv channels and ended up on the HBO channel.

"Let's watch this movie, yeah?" Baekhyun nodded, he felt really cold as it was probably around 5 PM right now. He wrapped his arms around himself trying to warm his body up. Chanyeol noticed, scooted closer and wrapped his arm around Baekhyun's shoulders.

"You can relax." Chanyeol said as he felt Baekhyun tense up at the feeling of his arm around him. Baekhyun sighed as he leaned his head carefully on Chanyeol's shoulder, he felt at peace.

-

Chanyeol made Baekhyun feel special in someway tonight, they've been out for an hour or two and have surprisingly made some progress regarding to trusting one another, this counts for Baekhyun at least. They went out to eat dinner at a peaceful restaurant called East Village which was located in the South of Seoul. Chanyeol has been a gentleman throughout the whole night and Baekhyun has felt at peace for a long amount of time. Chanyeol fed Baekhyun a few spoons of his rice cake soup. Chanyeol smiled fondly as Baekhyun leaned in. They ate dessert consisting of ice-cream on a winter night. After they left the place Chanyeol thought it would be nice take a short walk before they would drive back home. They stopped at a quite park, the lights were on and the view was beautiful. Chanyeol intertwined their hands together causing Baekhyun to blush slightly.

"How are you holding up?" Chanyeol asked out of the blue. Baekhyun stopped walking as he took the question in.

"Your eyes were quite red this afternoon, are you feeling better now?" Chanyeol explains further as he notices Baekhyun's wondering gaze. Baekhyun looks down as he realizes what Chanyeol meant.

"We shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be doing this." Baekhyun whispers as he corrects himself. Baekhyun's hand started slipping away which Chanyeol noticed as he turned to face Baekhyun. Chanyeol held onto Baekhyun even stronger than before.

"You shouldn't hold yourself back." Chanyeol said stroking Baekhyun's cheek softly. Baekhyun took a step back.

"I'm dating someone, you should know that." Baekhyun said even if it felt like a stab in the heart. He had to stay loyal, loyal to his boyfriend of two years. Whatever he saw this morning was probably a mistake, Jongin might have been drunk. He was out last night, that could've been the cause. He has called Baekhyun multiply times which means he's probably worried sick. Baekhyun assures himself that Jongin does care.

"I do know, but that someone has hurt you beyond repair." Chanyeol takes a step forward as Baekhyun keeps putting more distance between them.

"How do you know?" Baekhyun asks as he feels his emotions pouring out, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes.

"Our encounter in the afternoon is enough solid proof, Baekhyun." Chanyeol answers shaking his head at the downfall of this whole night.

"He cares about me, he really does." Baekhyun whispers more to himself as his eyes are set on the ground. His mind reeling back to all the precious memories they made together in their previous days.

"He does." Baekhyun continues assuring himself while Chanyeol watches. Baekhyun's hands start trembling as he searches for his phone. He doesn't have much battery left but he needs to know, he needs to know if Jongin truly cares. He tries unlocking his phone but his phone ends falling to the ground due to his fingers trembling because of the cold. Baekhyun is about to pick up his phone when Chanyeol stops him by grabbing his hand.

"Baekhyun, look at you." Chanyeol starts saying. Baekhyun glances up with watery eyes. His nose is running, his ears are red due to the cold but his facial expression tells more than enough.

"I won't let you go back to him, not tonight at least."

"Let me go Chanyeol, I need to know!" Baekhyun screams as he starts trashing around trying to get out of Chanyeol's grip.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol tries. But Baekhyun isn't listening.

"He doesn't deserve to hear your broken voice, all the thoughts that haven't left your mind all day. He doesn't deserve to listen to you tearing up over the phone. He may be worried at this moment but he should've thought better. He shouldn't lower your worth of a human being. He doesn't deserve to have you fall back in his arms tonight, acting as if nothing happened. You deserve to be loved, Baekhyun." Chanyeol let's his thoughts speak as he carreses Baekhyun's face, getting rid of all the tears that have fallen. Baekhyun's eyes close at it's own pace at the familiar touch he felt back in the afternoon.

"He doesn't deserve a beautiful soul like you at all."


	3. Chapter 2

Baekhyun slowly woke up, his eyes still felt heavy with sleep but he forced himself to take his surroundings in. He wasn't home, that means yesterday actually happened. His mood went down right after that thought. He sighed out of tiredness and sadness, his heart was weak, it seemed like someone tore his body apart but left his heart as the only working organ. He glanced down at the sheets covering his body till up to his waist. He had a large white shirt on which was long enough to cover a part of his legs as he was only wearing boxers underneath. Baekhyun eventually remembered where he was, this was his second day away from home and he still felt down. He still wasn't able to comprehend how things got down to this, he still hasn't contacted Jongin but he was planning to as one question was still lingering in the back of his mind. He still needed to know, he needed to have a confirmation. He tried getting up, he noticed his clothes on the bed and immediately changed into them.

Nothing held him back from opening the door which led him back to the hallway. It was deadly silent in the mansion and it seemed like the owner wasn't present at the moment. Baekhyun tiptoed around the house and eventually got to the beautiful staircase he's still mesmerised by but can he blame himself? He never thought to be sleeping in a mansion like this. When he got downstairs he was greeted by the face of a woman.

"You must be Baekhyun right?" She asked sweetly as she handed him a paper.

"Mr. Park told me to give you this, he would like to contact you in the near future." Baekhyun gazed lightly at the piece of information written on the bottom of the paper.

Please call me when you get home safely.

His number was apparently written in a neat handwriting on the bottom. He shook his head slightly at the thought of calling Chanyeol.

"Thank you." Is all he said back as he gave the woman a small smile and continued to walk towards the huge doors.

"Mr. Byun, I was told there would be a driver waiting outside for you to drive you back."

"There's no need for that but thank you very much." Baekhyun says after turning around.

"Mr. Park insisted. I'm meant to follow the rules, Mr. Byun. There are no busses around because of the location." Baekhyun nods slowly, there was no way out of it. He steps outside and is immediately greeted by a rather handsome tall man who accompanies Baekhyun to the vehicle awaiting him.

 

-

"Have you talked to him?"

"He hasn't responded to any of my calls or messages. I'm getting worried, Kyungsoo. Where could he be?" Jongin's voice filled the empty room as he was talking to one of their close friends on the phone.

"Have you even seen him at all yesterday?" Jongin tries recollecting his thoughts.

"He went out to walk I guess, he likes taking his morning walks."

"So he never came back?"

"That's what I just told you Kyungsoo! What if he's hurt?!"

"Jongin, first of all please calm down."

"How am I supposed to when-"

"Because you know you're in the wrong." Kyungsoo snapped as he got surprisingly tired of Jongin's behavior towards his best friend of three years.

"What kind of one-sided relationship do you two have?"

"This is not an one-sided relationship, Kyungsoo."

"This is not the first time, Jongin."

"You're doing all of this behind his back!" Kyungsoo yells furiously at the thought of Baekhyun finding out at some point.

"You know I'm trying to remove any sort of contact between me and Sehun,"

"Well, you're doing a pretty good job at it. Bravo, Jongin."

"You know what I'm leaving-"

"I'm telling Baekhyun-"

"Don't you dare-" Is all Jongin could've said before he was face to face with his boyfriend. His eyes widened as he took in Baekhyun appearance, he was still wearing the clothes he left in yesterday. Kyungsoo was still on the phone but he was all forgotten as Jongin's finger went to the red button and pressed it to end the call. He threw his phone on the couch while still looking down at Baekhyun.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Jongin knew there were other ways to confront Baekhyun about his absence the past two days but his anger got the best of him. Baekhyun got startled at the tone of Jongin's voice as he staggered backwards.

"I stayed with a friend." Baekhyun tried saying steering away from Jongin. He tried keeping his voice calm and monotone but Jongin was imtimidating even though Baekhyun did nothing wrong, nothing at all. He was still confronted like this.

"I thought you went out for a morning walk like you usually do, but I actually expected to find my boyfriend back at home laying in bed next to me!" That's where Baekhyun basicslly lost it. He thought he could handle the situation. But the lies he was hearing right now were beyond enough to anger him.

"Well, I actually expected to come home to my boyfriend preparing some breakfast, not to walk in and hear him basically moaning the name of someone else!" Baekhyun spoke his thoughts out loud, tired of all the mind games. His fists were balled at his side, he wasn't thinking about violent actions because that's not who he is. But the reaction from his boyfriend was mindblowing.

"What do you mean? I was basically sleeping all morning." Baekhyun took a step backwards, shaking his head. He couldn't believe Jongin was denying everything. He saw it all, he didn't need a confirmation of whatever happened this morning.

"I'll be back when you're ready to tell me the truth." Baekhyun leaves Jongin standing in the middle of the room after that. He hears Jongin yelling his name loudly but he doesn't pay any attention to it. It's just a few seconds until he's walking over to the little bakery he visited yesterday in hopes of seeing a certain person again.

-

"In terms of anything Taiwan related I'm sorry to announce that all the meetings will be cancelled as we've come up with something else that will have more impact on the Korean market," Chanyeol announces with a blank face as he's stood up right in a dark suit that fits his body well.

"The Taiwanese company is aware of the situation but we will keep in contact for near future activities." Chanyeol ends the meeting at that. He's the first one to get out of the room, after a few hours of meetings concerning the collaboration between the European companies and them, Chanyeol meets his assistant at the elevator who tells him that Baekhyun got home safely. He nods before walking into the elevator and getting his phone out of his pocket. It's one in the afternoon already, Chanyeol made sure to let his assistant know that he'll be gone for a few hours as he has to take care of a few things regarding his private life outside of the company. 

Chanyeol gets in his car with one location in mind. It takes him twenty minutes till he arrives in front of the small bakery. He walks inside head lowered as he types away on his phone. Without knowing, he bumped into a small frame. He acknowledged his mistake abruptly and apologized when he looked up. His eyes caught a petite brunette man with a small cup of coffee in his hands. He took a look at the clothes the man was wearing and regcognized him at the coat he wore. The thought of eating was pushed to the back of his mind as he ran out of the bakery to catch up with the man. He tapped him on the shoulder, the man turned around and Chanyeol immediately felt his heart break at the sight of the petite man in front of him. His eyes were glassy, a small smile took over his face as he nodded.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol whispered as a hand went over to the small man's head to brush away his bangs.

"Hi." Baekhyun creaked out with some effort. Before Chanyeol could storm Baekhyun with his questions Baekhyun started talking again.

"Thank you for this morning, the driver that you sent out to drive me back home. Thank you." Baekhyun thanked him once again and was met with a light silence. Baekhyun took this as the end of their short conversation and made a step to turn around again but Chanyeol caught his hand on time.

"You're not going back there," Chanyeol took Baekhyun by the hand and walked them over to his car. Baekhyun didn't put any effort in to get out of Chanyeol's steady grip. His body was drained out of energy, he was planning on going back home and locking himself up in one of the guest rooms so he could be able to think more freely but it seems like that idea is thrown out of the window by now. It will most likely get worse if he sees Jongin again.

Chanyeol is back on the road without any coffee or bagel in a small brown bag, he could eat lunch later on. It's a twenty minute ride filled with silence. Baekhyun stares out of the window as they pass by busy streets filled with pedestrians who could possibly be on their way to work. They stop in front of a supermarket.

"I forgot I had to pick some things up for dinner tonight." Chanyeol said as he side glances Baekhyun who smiles slighlty.

"Don't you have anyone else to buy your groceries and cook for you?"

"I actually do, but there are days when I like to do these things myself. And I would like to cook you some home-made food." Baekhyun raises his eyebrows at the last sentence.

"Come on," Chanyeol said ignoring Baekhyun as he steps out, Baekhyun does the same a few seconds later. Chanyeol locks his car before walking towards Baekhyun and grabbing his hand, together they walk towards the entrance of the huge supermarket.

"You seriously buy your groceries in your work clothes, I mean a suit?" Baekhyun asks snickering lightly. Chanyeol glances down and feels warm inside at the sound of Baekhyun's voice.

"Well sometimes-" But Baekhyun interrupts him.

"Right." 

After fifteen minutes of small bickering about the options for dinner they walk towards the less healthy aisle consisting of candy, chocolate and such. Baekhyun walks along side Chanyeol as Chanyeol grabs a few sweet candies.

"What would you like?" He asks Baekhyun. Baekhyun looks up, his tounge goes dry at the thought of being a part of the life of the man in front of him. He shakes his head, smiling.

"I don't need anything particular." Baekhyun answers afterwards. 

"I would like your opinion though, give me some good options." Chanyeol says.

"You should get these, Jongin always used to buy me those whenever we went shopping." Baekhyun suggests without realizing what he said, regaining his sense as he sees Chanyeol avoiding his eyes. Chanyeol shakes his head, whispering a quite nevermind before he walks towards the front to pay. Baekhyun sighs as he rubs his temple, he still grabs the bag of candy before stalking after Chanyeol. When he gets to the front he hands Chanyeol the bag of candy.

"You should still get these, they're good. Trust me." Chanyeol nods avoiding any long eye contact before placing the bag with all the other products. Baekhyun sighs happily, Chanyeol could've ignored him.


	4. Chapter 3

"I have a proposition for you, Baekhyun." Chanyeol was seated at his desk in his office while Baekhyun was slouched on the grey sofa that was located against the wall. Baekhyun was doubting Chanyeol as he told him thirty minutes ago that he would make him home-made food, it appears that Mr. Park has other things to do according to his schedulde. Baekhyun thought about making a run for it but as long as the mansion of Chanyeol had gates that could be controlled from the inside of the house, he wouldn't get anywhere.

"I don't think I have time for propositions, I need to get back to my boyfriend. So, if you excuse me Mr. Park." Baekhyun's tone was hard, there was no beating around the bush. Whatever Jongin did, may have been wrong. But Baekhyun can't sit at a place he can't call home with a man that isn't his. He needs to leave, immediately. He gets up, collecting his coat that fell on the floor. He made a step towards the wooden oak double doors of Chanyeol's office.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chanyeol asks in a stern voice, he's been soft with Baekhyun for as long as he knows but he's not about to hand him over to someone who has hurt him more than once. Baekhyun stood still at the sound of his voice. He craned his neck, glancing back at Chanyeol for one mere second.

"Home, somewhere I should be." Baekhyun said in a soft voice. His voice sounded calm but his facely expression told Chanyeol differently. He didn't want to leave but he had to, for the sake of his relationship with Jongin. They may not be in the most steadiest relationship ever at the moment but it's not broken yet. Time will heal anything, Baekhyun thinks. 

Chanyeol gets up, takes a few short strides before he ends up standing next to a silent Baekhyun who seems to be in another world. Chanyeol steps forward before turning around facing the precious heartbroken boy, Chanyeol sees it. Baekhyun may not show a lot of emotions at the moment but Chanyeol knows enough.

"Why would you go back there?" Chanyeol searches the eyes of Baekhyun looking for any sign of emotion. His face is blank, he stays silent. Baekhyun seems to be overthinking.

"I have my own reasons, you should let me go." Baekhyun said trying to walk around the man in front of him but he keeps blocking his way.

"Share your reasons with me," Chanyeol said, he knows something happened between Baekhyun and whoever he's with but he would like to know the details. He would like to know what made Baekhyun like this, he doesn't know the man for that long. But Baekhyun, he comes across as a lovely, carefree and nice man. But everything he just summed up are pretty much invisible to his eyes right now. 

"You wouldn't like me to intrude on your privacy, do you?" Baekhyun asks glancing at the floor.

"Please, let me leave in peace." Baekhyun said, his voice cracking when the word peace leaves his dry lips. Chanyeol looks ataken back for a moment, he wouldn't want Baekhyun to leave but if he really has to, he will let him.

"On one condition," Chanyeol starts, as the evening is setting in he would like for Baekhyun to get home safely. Baekhyun nods, listening.

"I will drive you home, because I want you to get home safely." Baekhyun sighs, head bowed. He nods, giving in. A small smile takes over Chanyeol's lips. He may have to let Baekhyun go, but at least he gets to spend a little bit more time with him. Chanyeol walks back to his desk, retrieving his keys. He takes Baekhyun by the hand, he leads them down the corridor.

"I won't be back until after nine PM, please take good care of yourselves." Chanyeol announces in the kitchen where his maids are helping his cook with dinner.

"But Mr. Park, dinner is almost ready." His maid tells him as she looks up at him with a soft smile.

"You are allowed to eat it, please call my driver and tell him to bring some to the orphanage in the Seocho District." His maid nods. Baekhyun stares astonished at the conversation going on between Chanyeol and his maids. A smile lits up his face at the mention of Chanyeol bringing food to kids who don't have a permanent home. He softly tugs at Chanyeol's coat as an idea popped up in his mind. Chanyeol turns around glancing down at Baekhyun.

"My house isn't far from the Seocho District, can we stop at the orphanage and bring them the food ourselves?" Baekhyun asks with a small smile, it's not the largest smile ever but regardless it's still one.

"Would you like that?" Chanyeol asks surprised at the question. Baekhyun nods.

"I like seeing kids happy, it makes my day." At the mention of that Chanyeol asks his maids to pack the home-made food when it's done.

"It takes a few more minutes until we can leave, I hope you don't mind that?" Chanyeol asks gazing down at the man who was pretty much gloomy a few seconds ago but happiness surrounded him at the moment. Baekhyun shakes his head. Chanyeol grins at the lively man.

Baekhyun sat down on the shiny stair steps, he fiddled with his fingers. There was a smile playing on the corner of his lips. Chanyeol gazed down amusedly. There was something about Baekhyun, he didn't exactly knew what but he would discover it, someday.

"Mr. Park, everything has been packed in boxes. We placed them in three plastic bags." The maid showed Chanyeol the plastic bags she was carrying contained with the food that was about to be delivered to the Lily Orphanage.

"Are the gifts ready?" Baekhyun's head snapped up at the mention of gifts, his eyes were set on Chanyeol who took the bags from his maid. His maid nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, Mr. Park. We will get them for you, the gift boxes are decorated nicely according to the wishes of the kids. There are small envelopes in each of the boxes with the short messages you wrote for them." Chanyeol nods approving.

"Thank you so much, I will place these bags in the trunk before coming back to get the gifts." His maid nods before scurring away down the corridor to get the gifts Chanyeol asked for. Baekhyun gets up as he sees Chanyeol struggling with the bags.

"I will help you with that," Baekhyun said as he walks towards Chanyeol and takes one of the plastic bags from his hand.

"Thanks," Baekhyun stares up at Chanyeol wondering how much he doesn't know about this man. He never thought Chanyeol would be doing any of these things as he was a CEO. Chanyeol laughed lightly.

"Why are you staring at me?" Baekhyun breaks their gaze, feeling ashamed of getting caught even though he was very suspicious.

"It's just, how do you have time for these things?" Baekhyun asks, intrigued at the effort Chanyeol puts in. Chanyeol's face lights up at the question.

"I will explain all of that later." Is all he said before walking out of the house with the two bags. Baekhyun follows him out of the door, wondering how Chanyeol came up with the idea, his latest thoughts about leaving and Jongin all forgotten for now.

-

 

"I was engaged once, to a beautiful lady." Chanyeol starts saying as they're on the road. Baekhyun glances at Chanyeol at the mention of the word engaged. He waits for Chanyeol to continue.

"We weren't living in the house I live in at the moment, we actually lived close to the orphanage in an appartment building. She has always helped the homeless, people who didn't have a home, she took care of them. She was filled with love, she always told me she would want to build up a orphanage out of her own money, and she did." Chanyeol's voice was filled with love but there was a hint of pain in it.

"Is it?" Baekhyun wondered aloud.

"Yes, the Lily Orphanage was hers. Her middle name was Lily, she was French." Chanyeol said with a small smile.

"What happened to her if I may ask?" Baekhyun asks curiously as he never knew that Chanyeol was engaged, he didn't know much about the man to start off with. Chanyeol's longing gaze at the road broke as his eyes went down to his lap before setting back on the road ahead of them.

"She passed away," Chanyeol said, there it was again. The hint of pain in his voice. Baekhyun suddenly felt the air leave his lungs, he had no idea.

"How?" Baekhyun asks, hoping he wasn't taking it too far for Chanyeol to endure.

"She was on a flight from Paris to Seoul with a stop in Dubai, the plane never got to Dubai though." Baekhyun frowns, the information he just got sounded very familiar to him. If he's correct, this accident has happened five years ago, he lost his best friend Minseok at that time. He was on the same flight but he came from New York and took the same flight as the fiancé of Chanyeol to Seoul.

"I lost a very good friend that day, we were basically brothers. It was never meant for him to take the two PM flight to Seoul, there was another one leaving at four PM but he decided he would've liked to arrive earlier in time for his exams." Baekhyun shares the story of his best friend who he can still remember the face of as if yesterday was the last time he saw him. A small smile takes over Baekhyun's face, he only has good memories of his friendship with Minseok. He wishes things would've gone differently though, it had to be one of the hardest days ever for him when he arrived at Incheon airport where it had been a chaos.

Baekhyun stood together with Kyungsoo in the arrival hall, Baekhyun was holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers in his hands. They were waiting for the plane to land, Minseok was finally back after a three week stay in New York where he visited some family. They were talking among eachother when they began to hear screams from one side of the airport. The words weren't very clear to hear as there was a lot of noise. A certain voice stood out to him though, behind him he saw a boy kneeling on the floor with tears brimming in his eyes. He had dark brown hair and beautiful big eyes, Baekhyun thought. But the words spilling out of his mouth weren't that beautiful. They broke Baekhyun's heart in pieces.

"Pl-please tell m-me you're lying, the plane has landed already right?! Please tell me the plane has already landed!" The boy began shouting, tears rolling down his cheeks. His whole body was shaking.

"Sh-she can't do this to me, we're engaged! The plane probably never took off, she's probably still in Paris." And that's where Baekhyun's pain for the stranger transferred into a pain he was able to feel himself.

"Wait, did he just mention Paris?" Baekhyun asks and that's when it started to settle in, not only on him but also on Kyungsoo. The announcement rang through the airport, it all started from there.

"We're very sorry to announce that flight KA143 from Paris to Seoul with a stopover in Dubai has never gotten to Dubai. There is an information center at the entrance of the airport for needed information on flight KA143."

"It was you," Baekhyun whispers, the image from that day never disappeared from his mind. He recognized the stranger as Chanyeol now.

"What are you talking about?" Chanyeol asks with sadness seeping in his voice, still not fully recovered from all the information he gave away just a minute ago.

"The boy I saw kneeling on the floor, you were shouting saying you were engaged." Baekhyun softly says thinking back to the dark day. Chanyeol sighs.

"It could've been me, it could've been someone else." Baekhyun nods.

"But I'm sorry to hear about your friend, he's in a better place right now." Chanyeol adds intertwining their hands together, before squeezing Baekhyun's hand softly. Baekhyun stares at their intertwined hands, he wants to protest but he doesn't.

"So is your fiancé." Chanyeol nods.

"She is." He says with a small smile. Baekhyun wonders if Chanyeol decided to move on, or if he's still in a state of denial in some way.

"How did you cope after the loss of your fiancé?"

"It was very hard, it took me a year to recover from that day. It seemed like it always haunted me, but I had to take over my father's company and I could've never done that in the state I was in five years ago but here I am," Chanyeol ends with a small lopsided grin.

"I will always love Rose, she has a permanent spot in my heart. That's her name, Rose-Lily. But I have to move on eventually, don't I?"

"You shouldn't have to." Baekhyun corrects Chanyeol.

"I know, but I want to." Chanyeol stares at their intertwined hands. Baekhyun flushes red and breaks their grip.

"We're here." Chanyeol said, keeping a smile on his face. Baekhyun stares out of the window at the white building on their right side. The lights were on inside.

"Let's not keep them waiting." Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun agrees as he steps out.


	5. Chapter 4

Stories were shared, smiles were given. It had been a wonderful evening, Baekhyun stood at a great distance, observing the man along with the joyful children in front of him. A small smile decorated his face, the sight in front of him was very meaningful and uncommon to him. Thoughts gathered in his mind, it had been positive thoughts. Emotions and feelings were set aside, fury from earlier in the evening was set aside. His eyes sparkled from the happiness portrayed on the faces of the children. The story that came with the orphanage appeared in Baekhyun's mind, sadness spread through his mind like a wildfire. He hadn't gotten to know Chanyeol as the greatest man out there, but he could see with his very own eyes how Chanyeol radiated happiness in this very moment. It was pleasant to witness it, he could've been very awful to Chanyeol in the past days, but he has been regretting his sourful actions. Chanyeol seems to be a very good man, with a beautiful soul as well.

Chanyeol glanced behind him, he sent Baekhyun a wide smile. Clearly thankful for the presence of the younger man in the room. Baekhyun nodded at him, gesturing him to pay the children his attention. Chanyeol grinned slighty before poking his tongue out, Baekhyun reacted surprised, as his eyes widened at the childish act of the grown up man. Chanyeol turned towards the children again, with a small sincere smile on his face which didn't go unnoticed.

-

"You treat the children well, never thought you had that in you." Baekhyun initiated the conversation when they started driving once more, with Baekhyun's home as their destination. Chanyeol snickered lightly.

"You're unbelievable." He spoke as he sent Baekhyun that beautiful lopsided grin of his. Baekhyun nodded while cocking his head to the side at the same time. 

"No, but really. You might become a wonderful father someday." Baekhyun said, meaning every word that left his lips. They stopped at a red light, which gave Chanyeol the opportunity to take a look at the man in the passenger seat beside him. Chanyeol's face was blank of emotion, Baekhyun was staring at him in response. No words were uttered, there was no tension at all. There was something else though, the feeling of desire was lingering in the air and the both of them could feel it. Chanyeol parted his lips to speak, his thoughts were a mess at the moment but they were a beautiful mess. Before Chanyeol could respond, Baekhyun's phone went off. They broke their gaze and focused themself on individual things. Baekhyun took the call, an unfamiliar voice made his way to Chanyeol's ears. 

"That's none of your business, Jongin. You never depended on me, I'm sure you will be able to live." Baekhyun spoke through the phone, voice harsh and direct. Chanyeol glanced his way, brows furrowed as he wondered who Baekhyun was exactly talking to in that manner.

"I'm staying at a friend tonight, don't wait up." That's all Baekhyun said before he disconnected the phonecall. He turned his head towards Chanyeol, his eyes were full of question marks. 

"Can I ask you something?" Baekhyun asks pleadingly. Chanyeol nods immediately. Baekhyun inhales rather loudly before he speaks once more.

"Could I stay over at yours tonight? I don't think I would like to be anywhere near my boyfriend for the remaining hours of the evening." Baekhyun said decisively, expecting Chanyeol to understand his situation. Chanyeol keeps his eyes set on the road but responds with a couple of words.

"Are you sure? You were very insistent on going back home a few hours ago." Chanyeol replied casually. Baekhyun bites his lip, gaze still set on the man behind the wheel. 

"I've changed my mind." Baekhyun answers, Chanyeol is astounded by Baekhyun's answer but nods after all.

-

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were both seated at the dining table, a glass of wine rested between their fingers. Chanyeol offered Baekhyun an endearing evening as the both of them took a seat on the sofa in the spacious livingroom of the mansion. Wine was well spent as the both of them had a faint smile decorating their tiring faces. The remaining hours of the evening was spent in a blissful silence, with the occasional occurrence of a few soft words spoken here and there. There was minimal distance between their bodies, Baekhyun had been getting closer by every minute that passed. Chanyeol didn't mind it, he had decided to draw Baekhyun towards himself as he wrapped his arms protectively around Baekhyun's middle. Baekhyun nuzzled his face in Chanyeol's shoulder, feeling the warmth radiating of the taller's body. Baekhyun felt content and at peace. His eyes fell closed but he opened them up after a few seconds of heavy breathing while silence surrounded them.

"This seems a bit uncomfortable, Chanyeol." Baekhyun whispered as he shot his head up staring lazily at the man beside him.

"How so?" Chanyeol asks as he tucks a strand of hair away from Baekhyun's eyes. 

"The couch." Baekhyun answers before slumping down against Chanyeol's body. Chanyeol laughs lightly in response, before hoisting Baekhyun up in his arms.

"Let's get some well deserved sleep, yeah?" Baekhyun nods warily before he dozes off into a blissful sleep. Chanyeol smiles at the man in his arms. He goes upstairs and ponders lightly on the choice of sleeping arrangements. As if Baekhyun could actually hear his thoughts, he offers Chanyeol the answer to his unspoken questions.

"Your bedroom," Baekhyun whispered as he wraps his arms around Chanyeol's neck. Chanyeol stands still for a few seconds, wondering if he should listen to the hazy words of Baekhyun. He decides to move on with it and brings Baekhyun to his masterbedroom, and places him carefully on the bed. He selects a few comfortable clothes from his closet. He decides to change his clothes first before he helps Baekhyun out. Baekhyun seems to have fallen asleep already when Chanyeol walks back into his room. He smiles at the beautiful man who's protected in the warmth of his sheets now. He takes a few steps forward until he's stood beside the bed. He crouches to place a tender kiss on Baekhyun's forehead before he leaves his bedroom to sleep in the guest bedroom in the opposite corridor.

-

A couple of hours later, Baekhyun stirs awake. While Chanyeol was downstairs preparing a thoughtful breakfast for the both of them. The maids as well as the cook weren't needed today, Chanyeol had insisted on sending them home to their families for the day. Giving people a nice day off, brought a smile to his face overall. Baekhyun woke up to an unfamiliar surrounding. His eyes widened at the masterbedroom he was in at the moment, slowly but surely, forbidden images came back to him. He shot up from the bed, clearly awake this time. Any thoughts of getting a bit more of sleep were swiftly gone. He took a look at himself, sighing in content that he still had his clothes on from the previous day. He got up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom without any hesitation. A sound errupted from the kitchen downstairs, Baekhyun went down to confront Chanyeol on his sleeping arrangement choices.

Baekhyun walked inside the kitchen to the sight of Chanyeol preparing breakfast, rice along with short ribs. Baekhyun cleared his throat agonizingly loud. Chanyeol started laughing as if he knew Baekhyun was there, which he did.

"Why did I wake up in your bedroom?" Baekhyun asked, one hand placed on his hip. Chanyeol couldn't control a grin to slip at Baekhyun's posture.

"Don't you remember?" Chanyeol asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Remember what exactly?" Baekhyun aksed suspiciously.

"Did you insert something in my drink?" Baekhyun asked afterwards, demanding to hear the full truth.

"I haven't," Chanyeol answers, no hesitation or hint of a lie in his answer. Baekhyun sighs, feeling satisfied enough at hearing the truth behind his brief response. Baekhyun lingers in the entrance of the kitchen a little longer before Chanyeol invites him to sit down at the table. Baekhyun is not sure why, but he feels anxious as he's seated at a white gloss table, with a soft red carpet beneath his feet. Chanyeol sets the table before placing Baekhyun's bowl in front of him. He cleans the counter afterwards, before taking a seat opposite of Baekhyun. Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun, in a way Baekhyun can't decipher. He tries to avoid his gaze but fails miserably in the end. His eyes lock with Chanyeol's after a few long seconds of silence lingering in the air.

"Why?" Baekhyun asked, confused as to what kind of thoughts were occupying the mind of the taller male. Chanyeol shakes his head slightly, clearly distracted. Baekhyun avoids his eyes as he gazes down at the untouched cultery in the folded napkin, which reminds him he doesn't usually eat this kind of breakfast with this type of cultery. He wonders if Chanyeol eats differently. 

"You don't have the right to ask that now. I had brought you here because you didn't want to go home, why?" 

Well, the tables have turned.


	6. Chapter 5

"It's nothing really," Baekhyun replies as he stares at his bowl, while stirring the food with his fork.

"I ought to know, Baekhyun. Don't feed me that nonsense." Chanyeol said, clearly impatient as Baekhyun keeps avoiding certain subjects which relate back to his relationship.

"There's no need for you to know anything, Chanyeol." Baekhyun looks up, a determined gaze across his face. Chanyeol laughs silently, as he shakes his head slowly. 

"You see, why are you staying with him? When you won't even stay with your beloved one at night?" Baekhyun felt the tension rising, possible answers swarmed his mind all at once. He bit his lip, feeling defeated as the questions stormed his way. Chanyeol was still sat opposite of Baekhyun, fingers running through his hair as he was trying to piece one and one together but ended up failing as Baekhyun wasn't cooperating. Chanyeol stood up abruptly, kicking his chair back accidentally. Baekhyun glanced up, appalled at Chanyeol's sudden behaviour towards him. His eyes were piercing through him, Baekhyun felt uneasy as he sat there on the edge of his chair, ready to jump up at any wrong movement coming from the taller male. 

Chanyeol kept his gaze on Baekhyun as he rounded the dining table and stood at the side of the chair where Baekhyun was seated. Chanyeol crouched down to his height, gaze very stern. Baekhyun gulped, apprehensive at the thought of Chanyeol at his side. One wrong move would do it for Baekhyun. Baekhyun went rigid when he felt Chanyeol's breath on the left side of his face. Chanyeol's breath came in contact with his neck as well, a sudden shudder crept up his spine. He clenched his fists, unconsciously. Chanyeol had his head cocked to the side as he stared up at Baekhyun, thoughts lingered in the back of his mind. He was finally able to fullfill his desires, as he pleased. There were no second thoughts anymore. He has been polite and gracious for a very long time. Things were about to change for the better. Baekhyun was deemed worthy, and he would let him know that.

"You deserve so much," Chanyeol whispers softly, as he strokes Baekhyun's cheek softly. Baekhyun bites his lip at the touch. He closes his eyes as his breathing gets faster. Chanyeol chuckles at the sight. He treads to his soft brown locks, fingers brushing through it. He examines Baekhyun's facely expression, Baekhyun seems very calm but out of it at the same time. Chanyeol licks his lips swiftly as he presses a soft kiss on Baekhyun's cheeks before withdrawing. Baekhyun tears away from Chanyeol's touch as he feels the wetness on his cheek. He stares down at Chanyeol with wide eyes, obviously unaware of the acts Chanyeol was pulling while he had his eyes closed. Chanyeol sends him a small secretive smile, Baekhyun's lips are parted as his eyes are still set on Chanyeol's crouched figure.

Chanyeol clutches Baekhyun's hand in his, Baekhyun tries to get out of Chanyeol's grip but Chanyeol holds his hand firmly in his. He intertwines their hands together. Baekhyun eyes their hands, blinking swiftly at the uncommon sight. Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun's hand to his lips and places a tender kiss on it. Baekhyun shudders at the touch, gawking at the taller male.

"What are you doing?" His breathing wasn't helping him at all. The words were spoken in a trembling voice. Chanyeol placed his other hand on Baekhyun's left thigh, Baekhyun shrieked at the sudden movement. He automatically shoved his chair back but wasn't able to espace Chanyeol's hold as the taller male held the sides of the chair firmly before him. Baekhyun would've bolted out of there if he had the chance, but he didn't. 

"Sit still." Chanyeol commanded as he stroked the inside of Baekhyun's thigh. Baekhyun's breathing got heavier at each touch, he wasn't able to control his own body. He didn't have the upper-hand in this situation and he was afraid of the consequences. 

"I have a boyfriend," Baekhyun said, as he stumbled over his words. Chanyeol stared up at Baekhyun, frowning.

"And now you do?" Chanyeol asks mockingly as he traces his fingers along the waistband of Baekhyun's pants. Baekhyun holds his breath in as the touch affects his whole being.

"Who could even damage the heart of such a beautiful person like you?" Baekhyun swallows abruptly, feeling cornered even if he has the chance to get out of this irregular situation. Chanyeol stands back up to his full height, he takes a step back, creating some needed space between them. Baekhyun's eyes stay locked on Chanyeol's figure. Chanyeol smirks knowlingly.

"Who's your source of happiness?" Baekhyun blinks repeatedly, confused at the question asked. He stares up at Chanyeol with parted lips. He closes his mouth a few seconds after that before opening it once again. There are words on the tip of his tongue but he has to choose very wisely. 

"What do you mean?" Baekhyun asks, wondering where the sudden curiousity appeared from. Chanyeol links his hands together, before leaving the kitchen.

"Let's hope Kim Jongin knows his place," Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol's retreating back, questions find their way to his mind. He jumps up, eager to get any kind of information out of Chanyeol. He follows him into his spacious livingroom, secrets were given but Baekhyun didn't recall sharing his boyfriend's full name with the taller male.

"You're very fascinating, Baekhyun. You've this certain aura around you which attracts me." Chanyeol was seated on his sofa, eyes casted downwards. 

"How do you know his full name?" Baekhyun would rather be straight forward.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Chanyeol ended his sentence with an abrupt smirk. 

-

Papers were scattered all over his desk in his office upstairs. Files were printed and stacked neatly on his desk awaiting his arrival. He had been in his office for about an hour now, leaving a perplexed Baekhyun behind in his livingroom. Chanyeol smirked lightly, as he fixated his gaze on the file laid at the corner of his desk. His hand grasped the documents firmly, he pulled it towards him. He opened it up to the first page. He was met with a very informative file about the Kim relatives. Secrets were meant to stay secrets, in this case Chanyeol didn't give a fuck.

Kim Jongin was born and raised in Suncheon, a smaller city with less population compared to a metropolitan city like Seoul. He studied at the School Of Performing Arts located in Seoul in his younger days. This was exactly what Chanyeol had been looking for. 

Working in an illegal organization has its benefits.

-


	7. Chapter 6

Chanyeol irked Baekhyun, he wasn't allowed to leave his terrain. He was locked up between four walls. His maids were all over the place, tidying it up. Baekhyun was lost, he had been careless. The words of his boyfriend weren't sitting well with him, and that's how he made this reckless decision of staying at the home of a legit stranger. He might've seen Chanyeol over the past few days more often than he would like to, but he didn't know anything about the taller male. Chanyeol went out, leaving Baekhyun on his own. Baekhyun could've left as well, but his staff was paying their full attention to him. He tucked his knees up, wrapping his arms around them as he sighed stubbornly.

 

-

It was an abandoned warehouse, the exterior was what represented the building first of all. It was supposed to keep them on the downlow. The Nowon District was where the warehouse was located. The building responds to the outside conditions, providing eternal lightning in the darkness. It had been installed as a dull lighting as it shouldn't attract any unneeded attention. The darkness enveloped the building after midnight. Chances of people stumbling upon this place were slim, it was built on deserted ground. Officials weren't aware of the illegal activities taking place. Seoul Star Entertainment has been a concealment, an opportunity he took the moment he recognized it was out there. He figured he couldn't distance himself from his tiring life, he had an organisation to watch over. Rose had never approved of his choices but she knew exactly who she had a relationship with. Her efforts were needed to get the relationship to work. It all faltered halfway through though. The Japanese organisation Yakuza had been after their golden worth, Rose had technically been more than a charming fiancé. She wasn't aware of her very own strength she emitted. She had brought thousands in, she wasn't fragile. Every little ounce of work she was asked to do, she got done. Her brain had a very special way of working which caused the organisation to rise all of a sudden. Cash came in, weapons were sold to several countries on the continent Asia. It had been a pleasure to see the organisation grow in its worth. Chanyeol had a strikingly beautiful fiancé as well as collegue and certain people weren't all too keen on that.

Rose-Lily had death written all over her name, she knew it. Happiness was all she wished to have. Taking care of people was one of her many wishes she had. That's what she strived for, but she was brought into this mess. Chanyeol knew what awaited him, relationship-wise as well as work-wise. The Yakuza organisation had their connections, hacking into the database of Airline Korean Air wasn't difficult at all. Their approach was sly and seemed effortless. There were two hijackers present between the passengers on Flight KA143, it was later concluded that both hijackers were of Japanese descent and it couldn't have been more clear. 

 

Chanyeol stood strong, lifes were brutely taken and his fiancé was among those as well. Nights were spent collecting diverse information which might have been suitable for an attack against the Japanese organisation. But years flew by, Chanyeol was outraged and he wasn't thinking straight. Geondal was defeated, the boss behind the Korean organisation wasn't in state to lead a large organisation anymore. 

But revenge had known its date ever since Flight KA143 disappeared.

-

"I never knew I would get to see the day you would be back," Hanbin was seated on the armrest of the leather couch located in the corner, arms rested on his thighs. Yongguk nodded at Chanyeol's sudden arrival. Chanyeol strode toward the iron table set in the middle of the groundfloor. He stretched his hands out on the stone-cold iron table, his eyes were set on Hanbin who had been looking straight at Chanyeol.

"Tell everyone we're meeting up here, tomorrow at eight PM sharp." This got the attention of both Hanbin and Yongguk.

"Be punctual, I expect everyone to be present at the appointed time." Loud footsteps echoed in the building afterwards as Chanyeol left the warehouse. 

-

"We're not allowed to let you leave, sir. Please cooperate with us, and take a seat in the livingroom. Mr. Park will arrive shortly." Baekhyun was impatient and suspicious of Chanyeol whereabouts. It seems like he claimed to be someone he wasn't. Baekhyun's feet brought him back to the livingroom where he had seen it all as he had been cornered between four walls for at least two hours and counting. Baekhyun flopped back on the couch, his back was hurting. His seating position wasn't helping at all, it was only adding more weight to his growing pains. Sighs were continously released, his patience was slowly running tin. The television had been off, the remote wasn't findable. Curse words were about to leave his small pink lips but it wasn't able to, the knob of the frontdoor rustled as the owner of the mansion found his way inside. Baekhyun shot up with determination in the back of his mind as he made his way to the foyer where Chanyeol might have been awaiting him as he was stood there in his dashing dark brown coat, with a subtle hint of a smirk across his gorgeous face. 

"Did you miss me?" Baekhyun halted in his steps, the tone Chanyeol used was different to the gentle tones he had been using in the past few days. Something was amiss in this situation. A frown appeared on his face at the unusual words. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at the silence he received in exchange. Baekhyun shook his head tiringly.

"Take me home, please." Baekhyun's voice sounded soft but clear. The words rang through Chanyeol's ears.

"I'm afraid I'm not able to fulfill your wishes, Baekhyun." Baekhyun scoffed, exhausted of the back and forth conversations. He had been crystal clear.

"You have enough drivers, get one of them to bring me home." Baekhyun wasn't here to stay. He might have avoided Jongin on purpose last night as he made a reckless decision afterwards to stay the night with Chanyeol but it feels like he's being held captive.

"Stay the night," Chanyeol said, eyes piercing through Baekhyun as his unusual smirk disappeared and was replaced with a soft smile. Baekhyun took a step back, annoyance was about to kick in at this rate. He held his tongue back, exhaling loudly as he held his hands up in front of his chest.

"Listen, I'm not repeating myself. But I'm not staying the night, I've to get back to Jongin which reminds me, you've never told me how you knew of his full name." Baekhyun shot an accusing finger at Chanyeol's chest. Chanyeol stared fondly at the smaller male, he wouldn't keep Baekhyun here if it wasn't needed but Yakuza knew.

They knew something Chanyeol didn't.

"It's late, Baekhyun. Stop whining, I'll see you upstairs in ten." Baekhyun stood there with a dazed expression. 

Baekhyun was getting rid of his freedom, but he wasn't aware of this yet. There was no way he was able to resist the safety Chanyeol brought along with him. Surprisingly, Baekhyun had listened and followed his instructions. 

 

-

Nagoya, Aichi, Japan. 

10:21 PM

"I see, Park Chanyeol has found another victim." Kenshin approached the wall where two black and white pictures, photographed by one of his men were pinned against it. It was very impressive, the result was his aim he achieved at the end of the day. He was extremely satisfied with the the progress of the set-up strategy. His plans were very simple but they might be destructive. It took Chanyeol years to claim his righteous spot again. The orphanage had been a vague target as well, was there a possibility he could risk the lives of the children in it?

Yes, there was. Nothing was holding Kenshin back at this rate.

-

"There are things I've to discuss with you, listen closely and attentively." Baekhyun wasn't all too keen on the idea of staying in Chanyeol's bedroom but he wasn't about to treat Chanyeol improperly, he had heard enough this evening. Chanyeol changed into another dark set of clothes. His upper half was covered with a thin button-down collar dress shirt, his legs were fit around black trousers he had worn the previous afternoon before. The comfortable clothing Baekhyun was permitted to wear was laid out on Chanyeol's bed, untouched. Baekhyun had been stubborn as he was told to change into another set of clothes, he refused to change and settled on waiting until Chanyeol was prepared to give him an extensive explanation.

Chanyeol brought an unlit cigarette to his parted lips, Baekhyun had been staring at it for at least a full minute now. His attention wasn't completely focused on the conversation at hand. He closed his eyes at the strange sensation seeping into his veins, he wasn't thinking straight at all. The sight of men smoking a cigarette was very unattractive to him, Chanyeol wasn't an exception. Chanyeol remained silent as he observed Baekhyun, various thoughts ran through his mind at the sight of the smaller male. He brought his attention back to the main problem. He detached the cigarette from his lips, he wasn't intending on lighting it up. It gave him a certain amount of power, that's all. He raked his fingers through his neat hair, as he stood before Baekhyun's fragile figure.

"You'll be staying here at this location, any contact between you and anyone out there is prohibited." He chose his words carefully, as he kept an eye on Baekhyun. He had spoken and Baekhyun hasn't uttered a single word of disapproval. Chanyeol was skeptical at first, minutes passed but Baekhyun was still silent.

"Any questions?" It was strange, Baekhyun might have needed an approval to share his thoughts aloud with Chanyeol. Chanyeol provided him with a chance. Baekhyun was staring at the floor, his feet weren't able to reach the floor which was precious in a way. Chanyeol couldn't let his concentration falter as he brought his eyes back to the smaller's face. There was no hint of sadness, anger or condemnation. Concern took over his facial expression as Baekhyun kept quiet for another minute.

"What reasons do you have?" The question surprised Chanyeol as Baekhyun had been quiet for a very long period of time. Chanyeol felt the pressure and tension rising, Baekhyun probably had hundred questions he kept locked inside. Chanyeol took a few steps backwards until his back hit the Satin Finish wall, his eyes never leaving Baekhyun's figure.

"Enough reasons to prioritize your safety." Chanyeol replied confidently, Baekhyun's safety was at risk. The signs were there, he wasn't able to share any secretive information with Baekhyun as it could endanger him at any given moment. Baekhyun parted his lips to speak but closed it a few seconds afterwards. Chanyeol observed his reaction silently, Baekhyun had his eyes casted downwards as his hair fell into his face, deducing him.

"Am I allowed to see Jongin at least once before all of this commence?" Baekhyun's tone was soft, words almost inaudible. It was an unusual sight, Chanyeol thought. All of this must've been very uncommon to Baekhyun as well, but he had been cooperating which surprised Chanyeol greatly. Chanyeol was rendered speechless, the question wasn't what he had expected to hear from the smaller male. His behaviour towards this whole situation as well, it was rare.

"I permit you to see him at least once, under supervision of one of my security men," It wasn't a complete lie told. Baekhyun would be allowed out of the mansion under supervision, of one of the men working at the Geondal Organisation, but his words seem believable. Baekhyun nodded once, satisfied enough.

"Who are you?" Were another set of words which left Baekhyun's lips unconsiously, leaving Chanyeol stunned.

"Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun. You're aware of my identity." Chanyeol crossed his arms, as the words left his tongue breezily.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, your occupation." Baekhyun corrected his previous question as his gaze was set on Chanyeol's solid posture.

"Chief Executive Officer of Seoul Star Entertainment," Chanyeol replied easily, it was the truth after all. There might've been lies detected, but he was able to affirm his words. Baekhyun had a warily expression decorating his face, Chanyeol held his gaze thoroughly. 

"Tell me a lie," Baekhyun's words held something strong but vague underneath it, Chanyeol smirked derisively.

"I'm known as the Chief Executive Officer of Seoul Star Entertainment."


	8. Chapter 7

The streets of Seoul were lined thick with fog. The cold air slipped past his form in a breezily manner, his mind was solely focused on the road ahead. Thoughts consumed his already tiring mind, he had purposes to fulfill. He had to clear his mind to be able to think straight and correctly. There was an upcoming threat bound to Seoul, risks were taken years ago. Lives were taken among those risks. Safety must be ensured, could he possibly guarantee Seoul the safety it would deserve. His own organization would be at war, Police would surely interfere, and it would make matters worse.

He had left his mansion in a hurry, as he was awoken at 6 AM. The roads were deserted, vehicles were all parked in their righteous spots. Chanyeol cursed lightly as he remembered he had forgotten his coat in the foyer, the streets were still wet from rain forecast from the previous evening. His hair was damp from a short shower he took, before he left the safety of his mansion. There would be an essential meeting this evening to be held at the warehouse, his mind had been preoccupied with the severe possibilities of a rather dangerous situation. He replayed various scenes in his mind, the Japanese Organisation was tricky and manipulative. Problems would surface if he wouldn't handle the situation quickly but cautiously. The sun had risen, the sky was turning into a nice shade of Prussian blue. He stepped up his pace as he took the aforesaid route back to the endpoint of the long-familiar street where his mansion was located. He had given out orders, his housemaids were meant to prepare Baekhyun, he would get the opportunity to encounter Jongin once, before he's destined to leave his old ridden life behind him and engulf himself in the safety of the mansion. Chanyeol's feet carried him inside his home, where the floor contrasted with the coldness emitted from the open space. Chanyeol had been satisfied to witness his housemaids being incredibly busy as they shuffled all over the place to get their scheduled work done. His feet carried him further along to the living room, where Baekhyun was seated on the stone-cold tiled floor against the sofa. Baekhyun had his eyes settled on his fumbling fingers, face scrunched up in an unfamiliar frown. His legs were longingly stretched out in front of him, his hands laid in between his thighs. The sudden presence of Chanyeol went unnoticed, Baekhyun seemed to be deep in his thoughts, his facial expressions changed a couple of times as if he was having a frustrating mental battle with his own. Chanyeol slowly approached Baekhyun, careful to not startle the smaller with his unexpected presence. He stood still, just a mere meter from Baekhyun's stretched out legs.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol started. The unpredicted sound caused Baekhyun to curiously look up at the taller male.

"Would you like to see Jongin this afternoon, let's say around four?" Baekhyun was ataken back at the question asked. He knew they had discussed these things yesterday, but his mind wasn't able to process the exact reasons attached to the situation. His dull eyes radiated a sudden sadness, fear and uncertainty. He bowed his head, unsure of the intricate situation he was enveloped in. Various thoughts raced through his mind, he wasn't able to comprehend the reasons behind it all. But there was a feeling within him which assured him that Chanyeol was reliable and trustworthy. Baekhyun gazed up at Chanyeol, he thought saw a soft flicker of something akin to guiltiness flash through his brown orbs but he could've been mistakenly wrong. He brushed his hair aside, using his fingertips as he exhaled tiredly, mentally exhausted of overthinking complicated things.

"Sure. That was our final decision, wasn't it?" Baekhyun concludes affirmative, a soft smile playing on his thin lips. A smile could hide a thousand words, Chanyeol thought. Baekhyun put up a facade, an evident one.

"Good, you'll be under the surveillance of Jiyong. He'll collect you at a reasonable time. Prepare yourself, you should be ready at approximately three PM." Chanyeol explained curtly, facial expression mostly stern. Baekhyun nodded, obediently. There were reasons after all, that's what he kept telling himself. Things would get better, eventually.

-  
Chanyeol was needed at the Company building, his legs carried him to the elevator where he pressed the correct button for the seventeenth floor. The moment the elevator doors slid open, Chanyeol stepped out and passed the secretary at the reception desk one of his most beautiful admirable smiles, he had gotten numerous compliments regarding his smile he would flash once in a while. It was a given charm. The moment he walked through the corridors, colleagues greeted him politely as he passed them by. He stopped in front of his second office which was located at the far-end of the extremely long corridor which held numerous office's to an illogical extent. He pressed his password in on the electronic screen, which consisted of letters and numbers. The green sign lighted up the usual blank screen, giving him the authorized access to enter the office. The door was pushed open as he stepped inside, and closed the metallic door behind him. The office hadn't been used in weeks, as Chanyeol was mostly located on the lower floors. He had things to take care of, there was a certainty he would be able to take care of things without being disturbed on a higher level.

He sat down at his high gloss modern office desk, switched his MacBook on as he took a few documents out of a map he had printed out last night when Baekhyun was soundly asleep. Several past information was delineated on the sheet of paper. Information which lined up from years back when Chanyeol was in the state to lead a Mafia Organization to the deathly events which caused it all to fall apart and to top it all off, to the past few weeks when Baekhyun was brought into the picture. A news article dated January 5th, 2011 caught his eye. It was as clear as it should've been back in the year 2011 when he had seen the news article on the front-page, the headline as clear as the blue sky.

January 5th, 2011. Seoul, South-Korea.

FLIGHT KA143 WENT MISSING, CONNECTION WAS BROKEN.

Flight KA143 departed from Charles De Gaulle, Paris. The flight departed at its scheduled time, 2:30 PM on January 5th. With a stop-over in Dubai and its final destination Seoul. The flight has unfortunately never reached its stop-over at the International Airport of Dubai.

A statement will follow at 9 AM by the South-Korean president, Park Geun-Hye.

 

Chanyeol's fingers started trembling slightly, past memories struck him in the chest. Thoughts of preventing it all of happening, coursed through his mind once again just like it did five years back. He held on to the paper tightly, he memorized the voicemail Rose-Lily left him on January 5th, when she had arrived at the airport, with an already gutted feeling deep down in her chest. Her instincts were all proven right after a flight duration of four painful hours. Chanyeol could've never thought that the Japanese Organization were that persistent, they would've done anything to get rid of Rose-Lily. They succeeded.

"Take care of yourself, Chanyeol."

"There might be a chance I won't get there in time, please take care of everyone until I get back. I love you, a lot."

"See you soon, darling."

Her voice sounded weak and miserable but there was a spark of truth behind her last given words.

He set the news article aside and concentrated on the sheet of paper at the bottom of the pile, it had been a vague profile of Byun Baekhyun. There was confirmed information written on it, but there was some speculating information which went unconfirmed. His eyes scanned the information printed on the sheet of paper, his intention was to bring Baekhyun safety at all costs.

 

The phone set on the desk went off, Chanyeol pressed a button in.

 

“Park Chanyeol speaking,” Chanyeol spoke into the phone as he kept his eyes on the sheet of paper.

 

“Good afternoon, sir. There is a phone call for you on line four, a sir called Yixing would like to speak to you.” Chanyeol stilled in his seat, his gaze went rigid at the mention of the undeniably familiar first name. Seconds passed, as tension arose. The knowledge of the current situation was unbeknownst to the secretary seated at the reception desk. His fingers grazed the sideline of the paper beneath his hold.

 

“Mr. Park?” The secretary sounded apprehensive on the other end. Chanyeol pieced himself back together as quick as possible and cleared his dry throat to sound at least a bit more professional on his end.

 

“Put me through,” A few seconds later, a voice spoke through the speaker that give him a sense of horripilation. He held his breath as he thought back to forsaken nights spent dwelling on past events which all ended in a deathly battle.

 

“Still the incredible wealthy CEO of Seoul Star Entertainment, I see.” The silence was thick and suffocating.

 

“What’s the reason you’re calling?” Chanyeol made sure to come across as if he was uninterested and fearless. Yixing chuckled darkly, his laughter disappearing into the obvious tension coated into the smothering air.

 

“Byun Baekhyun seems like a pleasant partner, you’ve kept your amazing taste.” His breath caught up in his throat, Chanyeol forced a grin upon his face, but it faltered slightly at the end of his reply.

 

“That’s exactly what I’m known for, Yixing.” The dread of this conversation which slowly ceased erupted into an expectable menace at the following remark which held no words of courtesy.

 

“Let’s see if your Partner is willing to cooperate at this evening’s meeting,” Yixing’s voice held effectuality and a distant sense of authority. Chanyeol bit his lips, displeased. Before he was able to form a repulsive answer, Yixing hung up. Chanyeol stood up immediately, steps determining as he left everything in its rightful place on his desk as he strode up towards the metallic door of his office.

 

-

 

Jiyong was stood beside the vehicle on the parking area of the Park mansion. He cracked his neck twice to release all the inner tension, which bothered him at an early hour. He stood there patiently clad in his Uniform which consisted of a black bomber jacket with a black sleeveless shirt underneath, his lower lever was clad with Navy trousers. There was an address written on a piece of paper he held in his hands, gaze stern and solid against the golden sunray. Several minutes passed before the heavy doors of the mansion were pulled open in an effortful manner, wearying the small male who appeared slowly to a certain extent. Jiyong kept his gaze focused on the source who was required safety. Baekyun took tiny steady steps down the porch until he was directly stood in front of Jiyong. Jiyong caught his arm without much of a warning and dragged him to the awaited vehicle. Baekhyun was surprisingly obedient and didn’t throw an unneeded fit.

 

Thirthy minutes were spent in an uncomfortable silence, Baekhyun was squirming in his seat as they passed the strikingly high buildings of Seoul. The thought of a polite introduction raced through his mind several times, but his guard wasn’t all too keen on having a conversation. It left Baekyun ten minutes to think through things, he was about to meet up with his boyfriend. He should be all too happy to be able to see Jongin again after days, but there was uneasiness settling in his mind. He shoved them all to the back of his mind as the gates to his past home came into sight.

 

“Listen, you’ve got twenty minutes. Make them worth it.” Baekhyun nodded, repulsed at the thought of a time limit attached to the meeting. The gates were opened, Baekhyun staggered through the longish driveway leading him up to three-level mansion he shared with Jongin. Most vehicles were stood in front of the closed garage’s, giving Baekhyun the accurate assumption that Jongin was indeed home. He walked up to the doors, as he retrieved his keys out of his side-pocket.

 

He was met with an eerie silence, the furniture along with all the decorations were in the exact place when he had left the mansion a couple of days ago. It took him several seconds to snap out of it, he closed the door behind him and walked further into the foyer where he was met with a short letter on the piece of furniture located against the wall. His fingers reached out for the letter, he was aghast as he read the first sentence at the top. Fear immediately engulfed his whole being as his eyes darted around the foyer.

 

Byun Baekhyun,

I’m looking forward to meeting you at eight this evening.

Y

 

He forgot his purpose as to why he was here in the first place as he threw the doors open and ran out of the enormous mansion. Something told him, that Jongin wasn’t home at all. He clutched the door handle of the vehicle and barged inside.

 

“Please get out of here,” Jiyong stared at him sideways, startled at the outburst of the small male. He wasn’t told twice as he drove towards the exit of the extreme luxurious community.

 

-

 

“How was your meeting with Jongin?” Baekhyun stared off into the distance as he was seated in the splendid bedroom of Chanyeol. Chanyeol wasn’t very talkative for the past ten minutes that they’ve been in each other’s presence.

 

“Tell me another lie,” Baekhyun replied, but his reply wasn’t supplementing to the subject at hand. Chanyeol left the supplies of different materials he was organizing in the corner in his walk-in closet as he walked out to get a brief view of Baekhyun who was seated in the exact spot on his bed he sat down in ten minutes ago. His eyes were set on the bare wall in front of him.

 

“Cut the nonsense, Baekhyun. Answer my question.” Baekhyun was aggravating Chanyeol, and he knew it. Baekhyun stood up, he walked up to where Chanyeol stood before the entrance of his walk-in closet. Baekhyun was determined to get to the bottom of the information he was provided with this afternoon. Baekhyun held his hand up against Chanyeol’s cheek, he caressed the skin once. He eyed Chanyeol with a certain sense of infatuation. He stood on his toes as he leaned forward, further into the warmth emitted by Chanyeol. His left arm was placed at his backside as he pressed onto Chanyeol’s skin. Chanyeol had his eyes closed, there was currently a frown set on his face. Baekhyun cocked his head to the side as he pressed his face in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, he licked his lips once before pressing them in his neck. There was no audible sound leaving Chanyeol’s lips, as if it was impermissible. Baekhyun darted his tongue out, insinuating a mere change of events before he pulled back at the sound of a groan leaving Chanyeol’s sinful lips.

 

“What’s taking place at eight this evening?”


	9. Chapter 8

The silence the mansion emitted was partly petrifying. Baekhyun wasn't allowed to attend this certain meeting Chanyeol had planned at approximately 8 PM. Jiyong, his guard who had drove him to his previous home he shared with Jongin was nowhere in sight, Baekhyun wondered why Chanyeol decided to trust him. Baekhyun envied Chanyeol, his logic regarding Baekhyun's so-called safety had him questioning Chanyeol's definition of the word. Baekhyun could escape, but would it be worth it. Chanyeol had assigned a guard to him for a reason he was still unfamiliar with. Chanyeol provided him with basic information regarding the reason he was basically held captive in this mansion but it wasn't debatable. He hadn't left the guest bedroom since Chanyeol's sudden leave. Baekhyun stood up abruptly, there was an unperceivable sound emanating from the lower level. His heart started beating frantically, he might've suspected hearing something. Another clear sound followed from the lower floor, Baekhyun left the door ajar. Things rustled, it must've came from the kitchen area. Baekhyun paced the room silently, his teeth gritted as he tried to swallow any possible sounds which could give his presence away. Steps were heard on the staircase, Baekhyun stilled immediately, his mind swirling with possible escape routes, although he knew there were none. Chanyeol might've come back, it could be Jiyong who should've been protecting him if his life might've been at risk. While Baekhyun had been pacing around and dwelling on his thoughts, an unfamiliar man had made his way through the door, the door creaked eventually as it was ajar. The man braced his way through the door, and halted in his steps when he was met with the person he had been looking for all along. Baekhyun stood there, shocked and frightened. His facial expression gave him away. The man offered a dazzling smile, assuring Baekhyun he wouldn't harm him, yet.

"Look who we have here," The man says as he takes a couple of steps closer to Baekhyun's hunched figure. Baekhyun tries to step back but stumbles backwards in the process causing him to land on his back. The man halts, as he cocks his head to the side, seemingly amused with the other male's hopeless efforts to avoid any confrontations. He approaches Baekhyun once more, with a spiteful facial expression. Baekhyun captivates the man effortlessly, his beauty is unavoidable. Baekhyun staggers back, as his fear gets the best of him. Baekhyun eventually collides with the wall behind him, cornering him as the man is stood before him. 

"You're a quick one, aren't you?" The man kneels down, observing Baekhyun closely.

"I came here for one thing,"

"Park Chanyeol is currently in an essential meeting to discuss your safety. Tell me, who exactly are you?" Baekhyun stood up slowly, and pressed himself even harder against the wall. Yixing shook his head, laughing darkly. Baekhyun stayed silent, not knowing what to respond with. Before he was capable of uttering a sound, Yixing pressed his hands against Baekhyun's shoulder, turning him around promptly.

 

"Spill it," Baekhyun exhaled loudly as the tears fell in a rapid pace down his cheeks. Baekhyun stood against the gloomy white wall of the guest bedroom in Chanyeol's home, face pressed against it in a frightful rough manner. The unfamiliar man went beyond his limit as his leg was burried between Baekhyun's thighs, he felt miserably weak in his helpless state. 

"Should I repeat myself?" The man bent both of his arms in a painful manner, Baekhyun squealed in between his quite sobbing. Baekhyun clenched his eyes shut, as the pain became unbearable to handle.

"I wouldn't like to hurt the dearest possession of the Leader of Geondal, would I?" The man's breath fanned across his neck in an unpleasant way, Baekhyun felt himself crumble beneath the man's firm hold. His breath hitched unexpectedly when he felt a large hand cup the left side of his behind. His breathing got heavier, as he struggled against the man's hold on his arms, preventing him any physical movement. 

"Introduce yourself," His strength kept weakening, he opened his mouth but was unable to form an audible response as the man put pressure on his arms, causing him to slump against the wall. 

"An introduction would be polite, albeit you might not be in the greatest condition." The tension was thick and clearly present, Baekhyun lost himself in the lukewarm air which lingered around the guest room, fingernails scraping against the wall as he tried to keep his head up, as he tried to stay conscious of his surroundings.

"Zhang Yixing," The voice sounded off in the distance, although Yixing still had his body unwaveringly pressed against Baekhyun, reducing his former space. Baekhyun caught the words narrowly, blinking quickly at the sudden sound of an unfamiliar name. 

"Byun Baekhyun, speak when you're spoken to." Baekhyun shuddered at the sound of his full name filling the harrowing void space. Baekhyun got on his knees, his complete body was aching due to the atrocious positions he had been in. His voice lacks emotion, it has an empty dull sound to it, Yixing fleers at the sight, very pleased at the outcome of his torture methods.

"Y-yes," Baekhyun stammered in a daze. Yixing stood bent over Baekhyun's fragile body, brown orbs swirling full of disdain. Yixing caught a hold of Baekhyun's shimmering hair. Baekhyun shrieked at the unexpected pull at his hair, his half-lidded eyes caught a glimpse of the ceiling above him. The lights blinded him in a forceful manner, he lost complete sense of his physical strength.

"Be quiet," Yixing commanded, growling. Baekhyun sat there, unmoving. A new set of fresh tears consumed his still wet cheeks afterwards, he held onto high expectations, Chanyeol might arrive very soon.

"I've got a few questions for you," Baekhyun gulped, frigtened at the mere possibilities of a couple more beatings taking place in the following ten minutes. Yixing started stroking the backside of his neck, releasing his head in the process which caused it to settle against the wall.

"Answer the questions wisely," Yixing spoke, tone laced with a surging bitterness. 

"You received a message earlier, you were unaware of the current events taking place tonight. You must've shared your opinion with Chanyeol. How did he respond?" Baekhyun was left speechless at the unexplainable question sounding through the guest room, his mind caught up in a slow pace but he eventually learned that the sender must've been this man, who goes by the name of Zhang Yixing. Baekhyun kept staring at the floor, gaze wavering as he searched for any answers. Baekhyun was currently testing the patience of Yixing.

"Patience is a virtue, but its something I do not possess." Baekhyun was awakened as the words spilt into his ears, he braced his innerself to stay calm.

"He avoided me, at all cost." Baekhyun replied, voice soft with a touch of caution.

"Jiyong accompanied Chanyeol to the meeting?" Yixing cocked his head to the side, observing Baekhyun's slow movements in the process. Baekhyun nodded defenseless, he was afraid to admit the executable consequences which could follow this unaccustomed interrogation.

"Their trust in you is highly appreciated in these circumstances, I'm unable to promise them a silent battle." His facial expression was stolid when he pronounced the words in a flat tone. His hold on Baekhyun loosened, his facely expression hadn't changed but Baekhyun was determined to approach the man with caution in his steps. 

"Get up," The expressionless gaze could've concealed a certain emotion underneath. Baekhyun got up with the aid of the wall he was leaning against. His legs felt very wobbly as he stood with his back pressed against the wall, breathing unbalanced. Yixing tore at the clothing Baekhyun was wearing on the upperside of his body, revealing his collarbones to Yixing's prying eyes, his fingers caressed the smooth skin as his eyes were settled on Baekhyun.

"You've got beautiful skin. Take good care of it." Baekhyun nodded helplessly, dumbfounded at the niceness radiating of Yixing currently.

"We should leave, before Chanyeol gets back." 

"Excuse me?" Baekhyun's tone was quit and almost seemingly inaudible. Yixing flashed Baekhyun a somewhat genuine smile.

"He will come after you, we all are aware of his adoration for you." Baekhyun laughed unfazed upon hearing the sentence, the anger he kept bottled inside would find its way out soon.

-

Bottles of alcoholic liquor were set on the wooden table in the center, laughter echoed into the open space as darkness slowly enveloped their forgotten surroundings. Liquor was poured into the overused wine glasses, hiccups followed the never-ending laughter as they devoured the alcoholic beverage into their system. The men seated on the worn-out sofas were quickly brought to their senses as an unusual sound suddenly overlapped their laughter. Firm steps were heard on the concrete floor before the shadow of a familiar figure appeared in the dim lightning which enclosed the little space they were seated at. Silence engulfed the place, their attention was solely focused on the figure stood at the corner of the small sofa. 

"It's good to see all of you, after such a long period of time." The voice sauntered its way into their ears, as they sighed in relief. Chanyeol nodded his head at all of them, greeting them all at once.

"Practice the rules, there shouldn't be any alcoholic drinks at the Warehouse." Chanyeol glances at the littered table in his view, clearly displeased. Hanbin gets up first, he takes the empty bottles and the ones which are still filled into his arms before he places them on the floor against the wall. Chanyeol pats him on the back as he walks towards the only available seat in the middle between the two sofa's.

"We've gathered here for one essential reason, which you all might be aware of." Chanyeol starts as he glances at each one of them. He stops at Hanbin and Yongguk.

"We will prevent any deadly accidents to occur once more," Chanyeol braced his way through his speech, mainly conflicted on how he would share the purpose of the upcoming tasks. His eyes trailed towards the entrance of the Warehouse where Jiyong stood, alert of his surroundings. Chanyeol was hesitating, as he remembered his latest encounter with Baekhyun. Baekhyun had been tolerable until this evening, his sudden seductive movements were strictly out of place. Chanyeol wasn't ashamed to say he did like it, necessarily. He would be lying if he said he didn't. Baekhyun wasn't allowed to leave the mansion, his rights were limited between the four walls.

"You might recall a similar line of conversation from years ago," His words were chosen carefully, before he brought them out in a husky tone. The faces in his sight gave their rough reaction away, a subject which held discomfort and hopelessness.

"Yakuza has been inactive lately, gathering the information I've put together I speculate that our Organization might be their target once again," Chanyeol shares his explanations and rough lined conclusions in a natural composed manner.

"They aren't after our Organization though," Jongdae remarks knowingly. Chanyeol nods, admitting to his assumptions. 

"That's partly the truth, Yakuza is capable of a lot. They have the proper equipment and strategies to fulfil their purposes." The members were listening attentively, their knowledge of the Yakuza Organization has gotten refreshed in a couple of minutes as Chanyeol informed them of Yakuza's latest whereabouts and a rough sketch of their possible plans.

"There's an actual person involved in this, Yakuza is mainly after Byun Baekhyun." 

"Have you secured Baekhyun with the needed protection?" Seolhyun asks curiously as to how Chanyeol would provide him the needed safety under his roof. The facely expression of Chanyeol was inscrutable, he replied with a certain edge of confidence which was recognizable in his voice.

"Everything is settled, albeit we do need to discuss our further approach regarding these inevitable circumstances." Before Chanyeol was able to elaborate further in his explanations, his device went off. Chanyeol reached for it inside his pocket, the screen displayed an unknown number. His first instinct was to ignore it, but something felt off. He pressed the green button, and settled the device against his ear.

"I guess Byun Baekhyun wasn't willing to cooperate at your current meeting this evening?" The voice of Yixing sounded mischievous through the phone.


	10. Chapter 9

A path led up to a brick building located on the outskirts of the bustling city. His hands were tied with a tight rope, his fingers were bent and aching in a painful manner. His eyes were temporarily squeezed shut, as he felt the pain worsen. His legs were aching, he had walked a duration of ten minutes, it was tiring due to the wretched positions he had been in earlier. The problems at hand mattered more, he was fearing the consequences that might've doubled. He was determined to figure out his role in the current events taking place, his tears had dried, he was still wounded in several places. He adjusted his hands as much as he could, the pain kept increasing, soft whimpers left Baekhyun's dry lips. His throat felt clogged up, breathing got difficult but his strength remained, despite the horrendous suffering he continuously went through. Yixing walked beside him, back straightened up as he came across as a very intimidating man, his face masked most of his emotions. Baekhyun wasn't able to see straight through the man, he didn't possess the rare gift. 

Baekhyun was admirable, the pain had been unbearable but he was still standing on both of his feet, dragging himself up towards the appointed destination. Yixing admired the rare quality the younger male possessed. Yixing was aware of Baekhyun's fear, he radiated strength as well as fear. Yixing wasn't into violence, but he needed to set a borderline and he was in search of rational truthful answers regarding Baekhyun's state. The building they were approaching held lots of space, the property belonged to a former Chinese Alliance who were willing to treat the Yakuza Organization to a satisfying week in South-Korea. Kenshin had approved of the suggestion and accepted the request after lots of contemplation, safety measures and a needed analysis on the Organization of their former Alliance. Yixing pressed his hand against the small of Baekhyun's back, guiding him towards the entrance of the building. Baekhyun's breath hitched at the warmth surrounding his backside, he's still wary of Yixing as his abrupt movements could develop into something worse in less than a minute. Yixing paused as they stood before the entrance of the brick building, he turned towards Baekhyun's trembling body. He placed his right hand underneath Baekhyun's chin, tilting it up to face him correctly.

"Behave." Yixing commanded strongly as he removed his hand from Baekhyun's skin. Baekhyun nodded, wearily. Baekhyun gulped visibly as he and Yixing walked inside, the interior seemed old-fashioned but it held a certain unique edge to it. The walls were painted a rusty red color but it surprisingly calmed Baekhyun, to a good extent. Yixing approached a tall builted man seated at a round table, switching his cards. Yixing introduced himself politely in a foreign language Baekhyun detected to be Mandarin, the tall builted man acknowledged Baekhyun's presence before retreating back to his conversation with Yixing. Yixing walked up to a still trembling Baekhyun before he shoved two set of key cards into his frontside pockets.

"We're staying here," Baekhyun's eyes widened at the discovery, he felt as if he was betraying Chanyeol without intending to, although he had no weapons or skills to challenge Yixing, he was left in an utterly helpless state. He followed Yixing through a seemingly endless corridor before the both of them halted at a door which read the number 172. Yixing pushed his hand inside the pockets of Baekhyun's pants, retrieving the set of key cards he had placed in there a few minutes ago. Baekhyun lurched back at the sudden touch, unprepared. Yixing sent him a puzzling smile as he inserted the card into its device holder. The light turned green, signaling that the door was open. Yixing pushed the door open, and walked inside, Baekhyun followed his steps as he dragged his feet inside, fatigue enveloping his entire being. The room was pleasingly plain, it held some sort of comfort to it. Baekhyun forgot the circumstances he was momentarily in for a temporarily moment as he fell backwards on the comfy matress. 

"You should be alert of your surroundings, Baekhyun." Baekhyun shot up, unaware of the aching in his body. He cursed as the pain kept him in an uncomfortable position. His legs were stretched out before him as his hands were still tigthly tied. Baekhyun arched his neck to the side to glance at Yixing, who had his eyes set on Baekhyun.

"Take a quick shower, I will get you a fresh set of clothes to sleep in." Yixing situated himself between Baekhyun's quivering legs as he untied the rope, restricting Baekhyun from any movement on the upperside of his small body. Yixing retreated back to a standing position before he gestured towards a rusty wooden door on the right side of the dimly lit room. Baekhyun nodded, content after being able to move his hands again without any restricting force. He stood up with the aid of Yixing's stretched out hand, he mumbled an almost inaudible thanks. Yixing nodded, acknowledging the grateful words. 

Minutes were spent in the shower, thinking through various possible horrifying scenes of Chanyeol realizing that his mansion had been broken into, and secondly that Baekhyun wasn't present in any of the empty rooms. The water fell in a rapid pace, as he tilted his head up, loosening the knots in his tense muscles. He cleaned himself up before shutting the water off, and reaching for the soft towel placed on the basket beside the sink. He dried himself, and stepped out of the shower, placing his feet on a soft carpet. There were clothes placed on a laundry basket in the corner, Baekhyun felt relief wash over him as he received surprisingly good treatment. He pulled the simple clothing on before he opened up the door and walked back inside the room, he was met with the sight of Yixing under the covers, seemingly asleep as he was snoring lightly. Baekhyun glanced at the little residual space on the bed. He approached the bed silently, determined to make as less sounds as possible.

"Kim Jongin," Yixing was unpredictable, he suddenly spoke causing Baekhyun to stub his toe against the underside of the bed. Yixing snarled at the sight, pathetic. Baekhyun ends ups stumbling onto the white sheets covering the matress. His hands were squished in an unfortunate position between the matress and the frontside of his body. Yixing tackles the subject rather directly, without beating around the bushes. It would be completely unnecessary

"When have you last seen him?" Yixing knows the obvious answers, but would have to interrogate Baekhyun to get what he originally came for. Baekhyun has his eyes closed, he was pensive.

"That's a good question," Baekhyun replies, seemingly hurt and doleful. Yixing listens attentively, each reply could take him a step further.

"I was supposed to visit him in the afternoon, but-" Baekhyun sounds hurtful, voice creaking in the middle of the sentence, he eventually stops speaking as if he remembered something.

"I found a short letter in the foyer, the sender finished the letter off with an initial." Baekhyun collected his thoughts of the previous afternoon in a haste, coming to an unbelievable conclusion. Yixing stayed silent, he would step in when it would be needed.

"The letter Y was written at the bottom," Baekhyun elaborated further, he thought Yixing would come across as suspicious after his latest discocery. Yixing stayed silent throughout the entire conversation, Baekhyun was starting to doubt his previous conclusion.

"You're a smart one," Yixing replied with, after what felt like an eternity.

“Any proposes you would like to recommend?” Yixing asks nonchalant, as he pulls the blanket further over his uncovered body.

“Regarding your boyfriend, Baekhyun.” Yixing clarifies. The corners of Baekhyun’s lips pull downwards, sorrow taking over his facial expression as he changes his position, opting to sit up instead.

"How- How do you know him?" Baekhyun asks, perplexed. Unless his previous conclusion must've been right, otherwise he might've come across as desperate.

"Let's just say, I might've seen him-"

"Today?" Baekhyun interrupts as he concludes that Yixing was the man who had broken into Jongin's home.

"Yesterday, don't interrupt." Yixing had expected this confrontation sooner or later. He has seen Jongin this afternoon, his absence might've been Yixing's fault, he wasn't about to tell Baekhyun that though.

"Why?" Baekhyun asks, dumbfounded at the current information he was receiving.

"Get some sleep,"

"But-" Baekhyun tries once more.

"I said, get some sleep." Yixing commanded, sounding resentful. The tone irked Baekhyun slightly but he still followed Yixing's order and crawled under the blankets, providing him with warmth. 

Sleep hasn't took over yet, he was wide awake unable to fall alseep. He felt miserable, his mind wasn't occupied at all. Dozens of thought swirled through his mind, uninvited. He was still suspecting Yixing of Jongin's absence at his home earlier in the day, he hadn't bothered to contact Jongin but he knew he should've been home if all the vehicle's were parked in front of the mansion. Jongin doesn't know any other way of transport, expect for his Audi and Bentley he drove on a daily basis. Baekhyun struggled to confide in Yixing's words, Yixing had been the one to break into Chanyeol's home and beat him up until he was almost unable to breath correctly because he had been avoiding to answer a certain question he was asked. Baekhyun hid his face under the fluffy blanket, attempting to fall asleep. 

-

Kenshin was seated at a luxuriant restaurant located in the centre of Yokohama, the city had a lot to offer considering the high population it had registered in its system. The extravagant dinner had been served, opposite of Kenshin, Byun Joowon was seated, taking a sip of his white wine. This was strictly a work appointment, it was an opportunity to discuss the condition of the son of Joowon, Byun Baekhyun. Joowon was remarkably silent, it was daunting. Kenshin has a beneficial relationship with the father of Byun Baekhyun, his Leader position was chosen by none other than Byun Joowon, which was very advantageous for his side. In situations as these, smiles were unrecognizable. Byun Baekhyun was a peculiar subject matter. Kenshin hadn't heard the name in a very long time, Byun Baekhyun had come up in the start of their developing cooperation before it was burried and forgotten. 

"Let's forget the formalities, Baekhyun has been found." Joowon starts the conversation in a natural manner, it had been a habit to lose the formalities among the two of them. Joowon stated the words, as if Kenshin should agree even if it could've gone otherwise.

"He's in good hands," Kenshin replies, nodding afterwards to reassure himself that Yixing would take care of Baekhyun in the requested demeanour.

"Yixing, I presume?"

"Correct. They are staying at the shelter of the Black Eagles Organization," Kenshin clarifies, before he provides Joowon with newfound information.

"I assume he has mastered his Mandarin perfectly, he had difficulty communicating in his Mother language." Joowon stated in recognition. Kenshin has acknowledged the matter in the past before, he had sent Yixing to travel to Shenyang, where he was expected to attend his Mandarin classes.

"This problem occured two years ago, he has followed a course of lessons in Shenyang, it has fortunately helped him." Joowon nodded, satisfied with the reply he received in return.

"There is a problem, if I understood correctly." Joowon initiates the matter first, the matter which led them to visit Yokohama this evening. Kenshin laces his fingers together, an intake of breath follows before he moves onto the dreaded conversation.

"Geondal is active, Park Chanyeol has met Baekhyun a while back. Baekhyun was easily approachable, his relationship with Kim Jongin was slowly falling apart back then." Kenshin explained the situation, cutting short on matters he hasn't been fully informed of. The glass of wine was settled in between Joowon's wrinkled fingers, his eyes fixated on the remaining liquid substance.

"Park Chanyeol," Joowon repeats with disdain laced in his tone, imprecating the familiar man instantly.


	11. Chapter 10

Continuation of the end of Chapter 8 ! ! !

 

"I order all of you to get to the basement, most of our weapons are hidden down there. Take what you're able to carry." Chanyeol ordered sternly, as he pointed toward the staircase at the left side of the building. The basement held most of their belongings which haven't been used in months due to unnecessary usage. Everyone scattered off at the mention of the order, Jiyong stood beside Chanyeol as he awaited his assigned task. Chanyeol brought his gaze upon Hanbin and Yongguk who were both sporting similar facial expressions, worried expressions struck their faces. 

 

"Is this about Baekhyun?" Hanbin asked, determined as he stared at his Boss, as Yongguk stood beside Hanbin prying on the exact question Hanbin had asked. Chanyeol had no intention to reply, he left Hanbin standing there clueless. Both men were informed of their tasks, further information would be shared at another given moment. Chanyeol beckoned Jiyong forward with his fingers, as he singlehandedly ignored the presence of the men standing opposite of him.

"Get back to the Mansion, to investigate if all is in its righteous place. I expect to receive a message in approximately thirty minutes." Chanyeol ordered his security guard, voice rising as he speaks, the veins clearly standing out on his neck. Jiyong nodded briskly, as he left the suffocating space surrounding his Boss. Chanyeol reeked a hand through his slid back hair, as he prepared to address the last members present unwilling to follow his given orders. Hanbin stared directly into the eyes of his Boss, Chanyeol was unintimidated and has definitely handled these sort of situations in the past more often. He folded his arms, as he took a step forward, preparing a speech in his head.

 

“Everything should’ve been clear to the both of you,” Hanbin remained unfazed as he kept his previous posture intact. Yongguk nodded meekly.

 

“I surely received the message, Boss. Any other orders after we collect the firearms in the basement?” Yongguk said, as he preferably wants to leave as soon as possible. Chanyeol averted his attention to Yongguk who seemed determined to get on with the task he has been assigned to.

 

“Further information will be shared when we’re all complete,” Yongguk nods slowly, accepting the answer he has been given. He offers one last glance towards his very good friend Hanbin before he parts from the tension which is clearly hanging in the air. Chanyeol stares off into the back of the Warehouse, sparing Hanbin nothing as a glance. 

 

“Are we about to risk our entire life for a person we’ve never met?” Hanbin suddenly speaks up, seemingly against the entire mission at hand.

 

“It’s an order, you shouldn’t contradict.” Chanyeol said, as his eyes steered towards Hanbin, aggravation clearly visible in his glowering facial expressions. Hanbin opened his mouth, set to release useless words. Three members of Geondal came striding towards them, causing their conversation to falter quickly. Hanbin spared Chanyeol a last glance before he made his way towards the staircase leading to the basement which held their equipment. 

 

-

 

The remaining work was easily completed, ascertaining the location of his latest phone call with Yixing has been successful. Multilateration had been utilized to trace their location, the navigation technique had been applied, and was deemed very helpful according to their results they’ve received. Black vans were used for this mission, eight men were brought onto this mission to execute their tasks at the location. Seolhyun had been assigned to remain at the Warehouse along with Solji and Taeyeon, they would keep in contact with the remaining members and their Boss upon their arrival at the location. Minutes were mostly spent in silence, concentration was highly needed during these moments. Chanyeol was seated at the back of the first van leading them to their location, he was covered in all black, he had worn a bullet-resistant vest, as anyone else on the mission was currently wearing. Their faces were covered with a black surgical mask, it had been requested for their own safety. Jaehyung had traced the location, while Jongdae was driving. 

 

“They are situated in Gwacheon, Boss.” Jaehyung said, disrupting the silence surrounding the space they’re in. Chanyeol furrowed his brows, as he thought thoroughly, the name of the city sounded awfully familiar. 

 

“It’s located in the Gyeonggi-Do province.”Jaehyung adds, Chanyeol raises his head once more as he eventually recalls the familiar name.

 

“The outskirts of Seoul?” Jaehyung nodded, confirming the thoughts of his Boss. 

 

“Jongdae, you heard it. Jaehyung, set the address in the navigation, it’s placed near the dashboard.” Jaehyung immediately gets up, as he finishes the last tasks, giving Jongdae the available chance to get there faster.

 

Hanbin covered his hands with a pair of black leather gloves, the remaining members of Geondal follow afterwards. The continuing minutes are spent discussing approachable and attainable strategies, in preparation for their arrival. The device of Chanyeol went off suddenly, Chanyeol reached for it on board beside his feet, he accepted the call the moment he read the name of Jiyong on the top of the screen.

 

“Anything out of place?” Chanyeol asked directly, determined to know if anything else had been missing in his Mansion or if anything was out of place. Jiyong exhaled heavily before he replied.

 

“The mansion was broken into, the alarms were all out of order. The guest bedroom was ransacked, everything else seems to be in its righteous place.” Jiyong finishes, still breathing heavily.

“Thank you, Jiyong. Check up on the settings of the alarm system, I’ll meet you at the mansion after we’ve completed the mission.” Chanyeol orders before he hangs up and sets the phone back on the board.

 

“How come?” Jaehyung questions curiously, Chanyeol wasn’t content with the received information at the moments, several thoughts raced through his mind, unanswered questions were prying at his mind, he was unable to think straight at the very moment.

 

“That bastard,” Chanyeol grits his teeth, anger radiating off him. Hanbin looks towards Chanyeol, he places a hand on the shoulder of his Boss, caressing it.

 

“Let’s stay fixated on the mission at hand.” Hanbin encouraged Chanyeol, Chanyeol calms down eventually, his anger at least subsided for a moment. 

 

“Five minutes until we arrive, there’s a long path leading up to the building.” Jongdae informed them.

 

“Get your weapons ready, remember we’re here to retrieve Baekhyun!” Chanyeol commands loudly. Jongdae slowed the speed of the van down, as they were nearing the location. Hanbin communicated with the other Geondal members driving behind them, they were set to get their weapons ready and to stay alert of their surroundings. Yixing could be expecting us, they were unbeknownst to the reason behind the founded location. They weren’t aware that this was property belonged to the Chinese Organization the Black Eagles, they weren’t heading back. This would’ve to do. Yongguk was the leader in the other van, assigning and preparing everyone for the circumstances they were about to get themselves in.

 

“Seolhyun, do you hear me? I repeat Seolhyun, do you hear me?” Jaehyung spoke through the earpiece he had to stay connected to the girls remaining at the Warehouse. It took a few seconds until he was able to receive a clear response.

 

“We’re here Jaehyung! Have you arrived yet?”

 

“In less than three minutes, we will. Have you found any information on the building we’re about to take over?”

 

“It holds three floors, but we’ve come across very interesting information, very crucial as well.”

 

“What is it?” Jaehyung asked, avoiding hesitation on his part. They had to be quick after all.

 

“It’s the property of a Chinese Organization, does the Black Eagles ring any bells?” Seolhyun shares the information, this caused silence to engulf the space in the van. Everyone was aware of the past missions against the Chinese Alliance of the Yakuza Organization. 

 

“Fuck,” Hanbin curses, clearly familiar with the Mafia Organization. Chanyeol stayed silent throughout the entire conversation, he wasn’t a stranger to their past enemy. 

 

“Anything else we should know?” Jaehyung pushes further, willing to avoid the subject about the Black Eagles. They couldn’t stop the van, it could get suspicious. 

 

“We couldn’t find anything else, it seems to be a very secretive place. Please, stay alert.” Seolhyun said carefully as her tone sounded worried. 

 

“Thank you, we will contact you when we need your help.” Jaehyung pushes a button on the earpiece, removing it from the speaker. 

 

“Any changes?” Jaehyung asked as he looks around the van, everyone was silent or busying themselves with anything else the regarding the mission.

 

“Nothing will change our plans, we will be able to take them out.” Chanyeol sounds determinedly as he speaks, eyes casted downwards. 

 

“There could be more of them, Chanyeol. We’re eight men only.” Jaehyung said, sounding uncertain of the beliefs of Chanyeol.

 

“You know I’m capable of counting right?” Chanyeol scoffed as he averts his eyes towards Jaehyung who was seemingly panicking in this state.

 

“Location in sight, guys. Get ready!” Everyone stood up, retrieved their masks from the floor and settled it on their faces, strings firmly put behind their ears. 

 

Their shoes were soundless as they made their way to the path leading up to the building. A few lights were still on, Yongguk came up behind the members as he settled himself beside Chanyeol who would lead them towards the entrance of the building. Several plans were previously discussed in a time period of ten minutes, they were with eight men. They would divide themselves in two groups, one group of four would get inside via the entrance while the other group of four would make his way to the back of the building where an exit should be located. Yongguk took the three other men who were with him in the van as he counted to two with his fingers, signaling them to walk in a crouched position. Chanyeol held two fingers up as well, their hands were settled on Submachine guns, heavily pressed against their chest. Both groups prepared to part ways when they neared closer to two different paths. One leading to the entrance, another probably leading to the back of the building. Three fingers were held up, meaning they would part ways now. Chanyeol lead them up to the entrance, all lights seemed to be off in the foyer. Chanyeol halted his group as he scrutinized the closed door, it was logically locked. He retrieved a PSS silent pistol from his pocket, as he held it up in front of him, his fingers off the trigger, aiming it at the locks, he pressed the trigger when he was content with the direction it was held in. The locks slid down, breaking open. Chanyeol placed the PSS silent pistol back in its righteous place before he pushed the door open with his hands. Four fingers were held up, signaling them to be alert of their surroundings as the foyer was portrayed in complete darkness. 

 

“I thought I wouldn’t see the face of the Boss of Geondal anymore, you’re here to retrieve your precious possession, I assume?” The lights suddenly turned on, as they met the gazes of their past enemies, Yixing was stood behind Jian, the leader of the Chinese Organization. Baekhyun was left to fend for himself as he was kneeled on the floor, with his head lowered, silently sobbing to himself.


	12. Chapter 11

Chanyeol stood aghast, hands clenching into fists as he eyed the numerous people standing in the darkness of the foyer. His gaze was solely placed on Jian, the Chinese leader he had tons of ruthless confrontations with in the past. Silent promises were sent in the direction of Baekhyun, each person in the foyer could feel the tension rising, words were silently exchanged in a soundless battle. The weapons were still firmly held against their chest, fingers grazing the deadly material slowly.

 

“Park Chanyeol,” Jian spoke in a firm tone, as he directed his gaze towards Chanyeol who had clear distaste in his facial expression. Jian took a step to his right side, a step closer to Baekhyun’s miserable kneeled form. Jian eyed Chanyeol sideways, as he clasped his hands on Baekhyun’s quavering shoulders. Baekhyun gasped, the unexpected movement caused his sobs to increase unpleasantly. This action caught Chanyeol’s attention, he took a step forward automatically, momentarily forgetting people were currently surrounding Baekhyun. Extreme firearms were revealed the second Chanyeol decided to take a step forward, this caught the attention of the Geondal members. Hanbin caught Chanyeol’s arm, as he pulled Chanyeol behind him, and claimed Chanyeol’s previous position in the front. 

 

“Hand him over,” Hanbin said firstly, eyes darkening as he shot Jian a threatening glare. Jian sneered knowingly, the left corner of his mouth raised up, as he glanced down at the valuable possession Geondal was currently fighting for.

 

“What’s his exact worth?” Jian whispered as he ran his fingers through Baekhyun’s messy strands of hair, whilst still staring down at Baekyun’s wrecked figure. Hanbin stood still, as he observed Jian quietly, as if he was silently deliberating through the question asked. Chanyeol wasn’t amused at the current situation, as he reclaimed his place in the front.

 

“That’s not your business-“

 

“You see, that’s where you’re wrong, Chanyeol. It is partly my business, when Byun Baekhyun here is the son of-“

 

“Don’t!” Baekhyun screeched through his sobs, tears kept welling up in the corner of his eyes as his chest heaved up and down in a rapid rhythm. “Please,” Baekhyun uttered silently, eyes clenching shut as he shook his head, avoiding the bewildering silence. Chanyeol stared at the man he had never thought of witnessing in such a shattered state, for unknown reasons. The silence continued in a tense atmosphere, all eyes were set on Baekhyun, questions were lingering in the air but the answers were all missing.

 

 

“Baekhyun, would you want to endanger your pal here?” Jian used a resolute tone which held a particular sound of authority underneath it. Baekhyun laid his palm flat on the floor, eyes squeezing shut. His mouth was partly open, as the wetness on his cheeks slipped into his gaping mouth. He moved his head to the side slowly, and an inaudible no escaped his chapped lips. Jian patted Baekhyun’s hair softly, as his stared was directed toward Chanyeol once more, who was quietly surveying the situation playing out in front of him whilst stood in the entrance of the building.

 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol spoke, uncertain if his tone affected Baekhyun in any workable way. His eyes hadn’t left Baekhyun’s figure for a second, his thoughts were disorganized in his mind as he shot Baekhyun one last meaningful glance before he directed his gaze toward the leader of the Black Eagles, his facial expression stern and unforgiving. Baekhyun wasn’t reacting but had heard Chanyeol’s voice clearly, the tears kept their fast pace at this discovery.

 

“You, what do you want to achieve with this?” Chanyeol directed his fury towards Jian, who was entertained at the entire situation as a misleading laugh left his lips.

 

“Baekhyun is your lover, isn’t he?”

 

“He isn’t, if you think you know it all, you should’ve known he has been in a collapsing relationship, and isn’t willing to open up to anyone at the moment.”

 

“That must be tough for you then. Kim Jongin has his reasons after all, he wouldn’t want to get executed for cheating on the son of the leader of Yakuza.”

 

“That might be exaggerating, but it’s the incontrovertible hidden truth.” Jian said, as he pressed on to gain a slight reaction out of Chanyeol, but he wasn’t able to influence Chanyeol to respond badly.

 

“Kenshin?” Chanyeol scoffed amusedly, as his hold on the weapon lessened slightly. It wasn’t the exact reaction Jian sought but he had forgotten for a temporarily moment that the Byun household held lots of mysteries unknown to the outside world. Jian shook his head slowly, whilst laughing wickedly.

 

“You’re wrong, once again. Kenshin is known as the leader of Yakuza, but there is another person behind the most menacing Crime Organization of Asia.” Jian stooped down, therefore his height was comparable with Baekhyun’s.

 

 

“Tell him, Baekhyun. Who has been leading Yakuza all these years?” Baekhyun’s tears had dried, his hands were sore and red all over, as he positioned his hands on his thighs, whilst his head remained lowered, gaze focused on the floor. Baekhyun parted his lips, although there was not any sign of a sound leaving his lips, Jian placed his finger under Baekhyun’s chin swiftly, and tilted Baekhyun’s head up, urging him to speak.

 

“Tell him, darling.” Chanyeol scrunched his eyes in infuriation, evidently not pleased with the pet name Jian used on the damaged man.

 

“Father,” The inaudible sound went almost unheard, but the members of Geondal caught on, although most of them were still unbeknownst to the unfamiliar situation, Chanyeol had noticeably understood the message Baekhyun had tried to send.

 

“Shall I repeat it? Byun Joowon is his father, has it gotten through your thick skull yet?” Baekhyun shook his head, trying to get his thoughts to disappear desperately as he clung onto his own jeans, body quavering intensely. His mind brought him back to the late hours of the evening where he was introduced with the newly-founded information.

 

A few hours ago

Baekhyun wasn’t able to breath properly as he felt a hand tightening around his throat, causing his breathing to become slower. He tried shaking the growing pain off him, but was met with nothing but another threat. His head weighted a ton as he tried escaping from the firm hold he was currently trapped in. A warm breath lingered above his face, tormenting him further. He grasped for air, hands flinging into the air, trying to grab onto anything near him but the action was useless. A weight of a body fell onto him, causing Baekhyun to even struggle harder. It wasn’t until every pain he perceived disappeared in a haste, he was able to open his eyes and acknowledge his current surroundings. He momentarily forgot the reason he was in a building with a stranger, as he shot up from his position on the bed. His face was dripping with sweat, mouth parted as he grasped for whatever air he could get. He was met with the face of Yixing, Yixing was positioned between his parted legs, eyes solely fixated on a frightened Baekhyun. Baekhyun crawled back, until his back hit the wall, he eyed his surroundings before focusing his gaze back on Yixing who was still seated in his previous position.

 

“Baekhyun, we’ve received crucial information from Yokohama, a city located in Japan.” Yixing started the conversation Baekhyun was unwilling to participate in due to the current situation he was barely familiar with.

 

“We comprehend your worth now,” Baekyun eyed the man opposite of him with a clear oblivious facial expression gathered on his face. Yixing shut his eyes for a second, weighting his prearranged options. He was expected to deliver the uncomprehending news to the son of Byun Joowon, the actual leader of the Crime Organization he has been working for, for years.

 

“Your safety is very important, I hope you understand that. I’ve been assigned the task to inform you of the news. You might be astonished at first, but your father anticipates your cooperation, especially now.” One final glance towards Yixing, was a sign to continue.

 

 

“I’ve talked to Kenshin, just moments ago. You might’ve thought that your parents had disappeared, leaving you on your own in South-Korea. It was practically the best they could’ve come up with, to be able to keep you safe at least. Your father flew to Japan to reclaim his righteous position as the leader of Yakuza, it was a silent business agreement. All this information you’re currently receiving has just been explained to me on the phone, there is no place for any questions. You’ve to obey the commands of the leader of the Black Eagles, Jian. He has been informed about your family background as well.” Baekhyun was seated against the wall, head spinning as each word racked through his brain. His eyes were clouded in the dark lightening of the bare room, silence fell upon them as Yixing sat opposite of Baekyun awaiting an unpredictable reaction from the younger man. Baekhyun lowered his head wordlessly, as his hands started trembling all of a sudden, fingers grasping onto the sheet underneath his small body. He gritted his teeth, as his eyes fell close, he leaned the weight of his body onto his hands grasping the sheets on the mattress. Thousands of thoughts entered his mind all at once, he was met with positivity but mostly negativity which brought his entire façade down, just at the mention of his family circumstances he has managed to forget about. It was brought up again, he was tortured with his memories which were meant to stay hidden and out of reach for people who he doesn’t know. Anger crawled up his chest, devouring his entire being, Baekhyun laughed forcedly as he tilted his head up, glancing at the sender who had been noticeably silent throughout the silent battle Baekhyun had with none other than himself.

 

 

“You’re trying to tell me, that my father cares about my safety? The safety of his son he has left to fend for himself?! After all these years, he decides to show up and suddenly give a fuck about my safety?” Baekhyun said loudly, mind erupting in a frenzy as he caught a hold of all his past memories starting as a little kid growing up in Busan where he was living with his mother, aunt and uncle, his father hadn’t been in the picture. Mother always said that father was a very busy business man. Baekhyun was very young and naïve, and would never realize the hidden truth underneath all the lies he got fed. Years had passed, his father was still seemingly in Japan where he was the CEO of a huge Japanese company, Baekhyun questioned mother why father was working in Japan when his first language was Korean. Mother ignored him when these questions arose, surprisingly. Baekhyun shrugged it off very often, father must have took Japanese classes he thought at the end of the day, if Baekhyun only knew. Baekhyun went to school, as every other little kid did, he had lots of friends, it might’ve been the fact that he was living in a beautiful house near the sea. It might’ve been the cause of his sudden rise of popularity in the start of his high school career as well, it wasn’t long until everything went downhill for Baekhyun. It was a Friday afternoon, he was picked up from school by his assigned driver who was meant to bring him back home, but the highway the driver chose led him to an unknown destination he later recognized to be the capital of South-Korea, Seoul. Baekhyun was brought to an enormous mansion in the capital, a letter was thrusted into his hands, the last words he picked up on were a simple warning of “Be safe.” before his driver drove off, leaving him in an unfamiliar street. Baekhyun remained standing in front of the golden gates, a uncomfortable feeling stroke him momentarily as he looked into the openings the secured gate provided, he was able to see a long path led up to the mansion build behind the gates, leaving him confused, it must’ve been the house of one of his family members, although he has never met any other family members aside from his aunt and uncle.

“Byun Baekhyun?” Baekhyun was met with a unfamiliar voice, he looked around him, observing his surroundings but there was nobody in sight. He took a step back, an eerie feeling settling in his stomach. But he was halted.

 

“This is Kim Jongin speaking. Welcome to the Kim household, the gate will be opened in a few seconds.” That’s the person Baekhyun fell in love with, shared lots of kisses with and spent lots of evenings making love to. It was also the exact person who had shattered his heart and left him in broken pieces, this led him to the situation he was in at the moment. Baekhyun blamed Kim Jongin.

 

“Your father wants to see you in two days, Kim Jongin will accompany you to settle this feud.” That’s all Yixing replied with, as he left the warmth of the bed to change his clothes. Baekhyun’s was hurting, all these thoughts and sudden appearances weren’t helping either. Tears brimmed at the corner of his eyes, a trembling lip released sudden cries of hopelessness.

 

“Where is Chanyeol?” Baekhyun breathed out through his cries, as he remembered the tall man who might’ve known who he was after all, and might’ve fought for Baekhyun since the start for his own corrupt reasons he hadn’t shared and wasn’t able to share.

 

“Why the sudden interest?” Yixing asked as he shoved his legs into a pair of black jeans.

 

“Does he know?” Baekhyun asked in a whisper tone, in complete disarray.

 

“Ask him when he arrives in a few minutes, you could seek console in his arms. Your father probably wouldn’t tolerate your decision though.”

 

“Do not speak of my father, he could choke for all I fucking care.” Baekhyun snarled, as he shoved his fist in the white sheets, displaying the anger which consumed his entire body.

 

“I’ll surely let him know,” Yixing said, completely uninterested in the conversation.

 

“Get up and get ready,” Those were Yixing’s final words before he left the room, and locked the door.

 

“Byun Joowon wouldn’t want to hear about your deceitful fondness for his son,” Jian said, sounding very defensive as his stared lingered on Baekhyun a while longer than Chanyeol thought was needed.

 

“Tell me further obvious nonsense,” Chanyeol sounded irked, as he took a step forward in Jian’s direction who was still crouched down beside Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s gaze fell on Baekhyun for a second, before he replaced it back on Jian who was staring down at the floor, fingers stroking Baekhyun’s trembling hands delicately.

 

 

“You want to protect Baekhyun, you received your answer there.” Chanyeol was about to retrieve his pocket-knife hidden against his belt on the back of his jeans but was halted by Hanbin who had placed an arm out of comfort and support on Chanyeol’s shoulder whilst he mouthed “Don’t.”

 

 

“Please, stop.” Baekhyun whimpered, huddled on the stony floor. The sound of a cracked voice caught the attention of Chanyeol, he instantly kneeled down on the floor, as he stretched his arms out in front of him, motioning Baekhyun to crawl in between the space given in between his arms. Baekhyun had a vague sight but the person in front of him, he could see clearly. He shook his head, mouthing a enforced “no,”

 

The knowledge of their surroundings were minimal, leading this to a unforeseen brawl. Weapons were thrusted in their faces, including Chanyeol. Baekhyun yelped deafeningly shrill at the unexpected scene in his view.

 

 

“You should’ve sought another lover,” Jian said sinisterly as he held Chanyeol’s courageous stare.


	13. Chapter 12

“Please,” Baekhyun begged, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes once again. Jian stood arrogantly, a pleasing smirk set across his face beside a pleading Baekhyun. Anything could be held against Chanyeol, Baekhyun wouldn’t dare to interrupt their discussion, Jian was entirely certain of this. Jian proceeded to assign his men strict orders, Geondal would be defeated, Jian could reassure Joowon this would ensue.

 

“Lead them to the basement, use force if needed.” Jian ordered sharply, eyes trailing after every movement of Chanyeol who was shockingly cooperating, it would be foolish if he didn’t.

 

Every member of Geondal were ordered to corporate without any refusal, their wrists were strapped with a tight iron wire, triggering their wrists to become horribly red in the process. A blindfold was placed over their eyes, preventing the members to catch sight of their surroundings. Baekhyun was still crouched in a pool of his own tears.

 

Yixing dragged Baekhyun along, Baekhyun kept his head low, refusing to witness the violation occurring momentarily. The spiral stairs led them to the basement below, the temperature was very low in this section of the building. Baekhyun seemed even smaller, as he embraced the coldness emanating off the walls in the confined basement. Baekhyun tried releasing himself of Yixing’s strong grip, it was a hopeless attempt.

 

“Keep still,” Yixing commanded, aggravated. Baekhyun had merely provoked Yixing beforehand, he wouldn’t be content with any other attempts of Baekhyun to relief himself in an inescapable situation. Baekhyun grunted lowly, frustrated with the way he was being handled. Baekhyun might loathe his father, but his father held authorities above all of these people and he would use his privileged control if he could. Yixing still clutched the sleeves of Baekhyun’s clothing as they descended the stairs. 

 

Several harmful equipment were situated on the carpeted floor. Baekhyun paused once his eyes wandered through the darkness of the basement. Yixing rammed his shoe heel against Baekhyun’s legs, Baekhyun collapsed onto the floor, forehead clashing with the stone-cold flooring.

 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun cursed unintentionally. Yixing’s facial expression was void of any distinctive emotions as he shoved Baekhyun aside, whilst staring off into the area where the Geondal members were pushed against the wall preventing any potential cautious movements to occur.

 

“Stay there,” Baekhyun shuddered at Yixing’s stern tone slightly, but recovered quickly as he noticed the tactics Jian was impassively using on the unfamiliar people present in the basement, Chanyeol was left unharmed fortunately. 

 

Yixing treaded towards Jian, positioning himself steadily near the leader of the Black Eagles. He would check on Baekhyun once in a while, contemplating if he needed to take stricter measures as Baekhyun could cross his line at times. Chanyeol was kneeled down in the middle of his people, blindfold still on, he wasn’t visibly moving as he sat there in silence, but his ears perked up at any suspecting sound. Jian encircled around Chanyeol, observing him silently.

 

“Park Chanyeol, the highly regarded son of Park Junghoon. It has been a pleasure to welcome you in the exact basement your father had been in.” Chanyeol slightly stirred at the sound of those words, it triggered a certain memory he would rather leave buried in the deepest pit on earth. 

 

“If I agree to any of your demands, will you let Baekhyun leave? He’s a victim in this case.” Chanyeol requested, disregarding the punishing words Jian spoke previously. Jian scoffed, amused. He took a step towards Chanyeol’s kneeled frame, Jian crouched to a suitable height therefore he could get a better sight of Chanyeol’s facial expression and observe his movements in the process. Jian drew a strand of slippery hair off Chanyeol’s face, he glanced back at Baekhyun who was struggling at the entrance of the basement.

 

“How could I permit the son of Byun Joowon to leave? He would escape, I wouldn’t want to be treated to a deadly surprise when his father arrives. I wouldn’t risk it,” Jian replied, maliciously.

 

“You see, Chanyeol. All of this, it’s your fault. You shouldn’t have confined Baekhyun in your mansion, you should’ve known the consequences which would follow if you endanger the son of your vilest enemy.”

 

“What shall I do with you?” Jian pondered, he hummed quietly as he returned to his standing position and walked in a circle, questioning all the potential options.

 

“Do whatever the fuck Joowon assigned you to do to me, leave Baekhyun out of it though.” Chanyeol replied, vile. Joowon laughed mercilessly as he embraced the words Chanyeol had spoken. Jian was about to speak but was rudely interrupted as an ear-splitting gunshot went off in the distance, alerting Yixing and the members of the Black Eagles.

 

“Stay low!” Jian shouted, retrieving a soundless gun from the inside of his belt. Yixing ducked, searching around for any suspicious people inside. It was extremely silent in the basement as the Black Eagles tried to avoid producing any noise indicating they were in the basement. Yixing placed his hand on his weapon positioned beneath his jacket, Yixing pondered quickly through the options of various Geondal members who could’ve arrived at this location knowing their people might’ve been in danger, although he couldn’t think of anyone, he knew it must’ve been someone who works for Geondal.

 

Chanyeol sat there knowingly, these women were skilled professionals and would surely survive and succeed one day, in this albeit cruel organization. It gave him a sense of calmness as he heard the gunshots in the distance, he tried releasing his wrists from the painful wire, gnawing his teeth together as he scraped his wrists against the carpeted floor agonizingly fast, it wouldn’t remove itself. Chanyeol clenched his fists together, bracing his arms. The wire sprung off, detaching itself from Chanyeol’s sore wrists. He instantly shed the blindfold off, regaining his vision. He remained low, as he noted how every member of Geondal were kneeled down on the floor behind him, trying to get rid of the tight wire. Chanyeol opted to help at least one of them, but perceived quickly how Hanbin managed to release himself. They made eye contact, Chanyeol gestured Hanbin to stay low and observe his surroundings. Their weapons weren’t taken away at an instance and were luckily still on them. Chanyeol took a look around the basement, the members of the Black Eagles were nowhere to be seen, the darkness didn’t provide Chanyeol lots of clues as to where they could’ve been situated. Chanyeol beckoned Hanbin to crawl over to him, gunshots still rung somewhere in the distance, most likely inside the building.

 

“Release Yongguk and Jongdae, we are in need of more assistance. This has to end as smoothly as possible. I’ll search for Baekhyun, he should be somewhere in this basement if they haven’t taken him with them.” Hanbin nodded and advised Chanyeol to be careful as the darkness could lure them in the direction of a threatening corner. Chanyeol walked on the front of his shoes, trying to create as less sound as he could manage. The gunshots increased rapidly, alarming Chanyeol and the remaining Geondal members as whispers emerged from the back of the basement. Chanyeol cursed faintly, trying to increase his pace as he got closer to the stairs of the basement. Shouts were heard as Chanyeol lowered himself near the spiral staircase, listening closely.

 

 

“Hide him!” Jian shouted firmly, gesturing his hand in the direction of the basement. All of them must’ve escaped then, Chanyeol thought. Chanyeol hid himself behind the stairs, trusting he wouldn’t be seen. Chanyeol anticipated the sudden stream of footsteps.

 

“Move!” A unfamiliar voice yelled as he heard various people descending the stairs. Chanyeol prepared the gun he was holding in his hand, aiming it at the last step of the stairs, his head felt as if it was about to explode, he breathed calmly, trying to keep his hand steady.

 

“Baekhyun, this is a warning. You better fucking move before I plunge this through your head, do you hear me?” Chanyeol heard obvious whimpers, he cursed silently, this clearly meant Baekhyun was the first one to step onto the carpeted floor. He tried concentrating as he hoped Baekhyun would silently and easily work along with these infuriated people. The footsteps were getting closer but Baekhyun was undoubtedly being mistreated as Chanyeol listened closely to his sniffling along with doubtful movement, perhaps frightened to return to such a confined space. Baekhyun entered the basement eventually, leaving one person to trail in his footsteps. Chanyeol took the courage to leave the little space he was crouching in to aim upon the person following behind Baekhyun, a deafening sound of a gunshot sounded throughout the basement, startling Baekhyun unexpectedly. Baekhyun flinched, terrified at the sudden noise erupting from behind.

 

“Don’t say anything,” Chanyeol whispered sternly, as he embraced Baekhyun from behind. Stopping the latter from trashing around in his hold.

 

“Calm down, it’s fine. You’re with me.” Chanyeol whispered, calming Baekhyun down slightly.

 

“Tell me, who were seen in the foyer?” Baekhyun was breathing harshly, still trying to process it all. There was barely time though, they’ve to hurry up. If Taeyeon, Seolhyun and Solji were indeed in the foyer, they would be in need of experienced assistance.

 

“Three women, I’ve never seen them before.” Baekhyun said, lowering his eyes to the floor.

 

“Stay here, I’ve to end this.” Chanyeol helped Baekhyun to the left side of the basement gesturing him to take a seat on the floor.

 

“Are you leaving?” Baekhyun questioned, eyes pleading Chanyeol to stay.

 

“You’re safe here, Baekhyun. The members of Geondal- They are still here and won’t go anywhere, don’t worry.” Baekhyun was wary of the word usage and mostly still unconvinced but nodded nonetheless. Hanbin approached Chanyeol seconds later with Jongdae and Yongguk pacing behind him.

 

“We’ve released them all. Most of them will stay here, just in case.” Hanbin said, mostly out of breath as his eyes trailed over Chanyeol and Baekhyun both.

 

“That’s him?” Hanbin asked, eyes gazing down at Baekhyun, judging him mentally.

 

“Yes, he should stay here. It’s pretty unsafe up there if I listen closely. There’s no backdoor in this basement?”

 

“There should be. Jaehyung is currently searching.”

 

“Alright, let’s leave.” Chanyeol said, as he glanced in Baekhyun’s direction once more reassuring him he would be back through his facial expression before leaving the darkness of the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this didn’t disappoint any of you!
> 
> I’m sorry I haven’t updated in months as well, the inspiration suddenly disappeared and I couldn’t write anything decent enough.
> 
> Anticipate a better chapter next time!!
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave any comments about this chapter, I truly appreciate your opinions!


	14. Chapter 13

 Shattered pieces of glass covered the solid flooring, Chanyeol ducked down, Hanbin trailed behind cautiously holding his gun tightly in his hands. The lights were turned off or perhaps out of service. The darkness placed them in a dodgy spot, unfamiliar to their surroundings. Their steps were small and nearly soundless, Chanyeol listened intently, repressing the emptiness of the level to listen to the hardly distinguishing  sounds emanating from the corridor on their far left. Chanyeol halted abruptly as he listened closely, this caused Hanbin to bump into Chanyeol accidentally, a sudden groan left his lips. They were crouched against a wall, it hid them from the people who were blatantly in their view from their hidden spot against the wall.  
   
“Listen,” Chanyeol whispered, gaining the attention of Hanbin who cooperated fortunately. The voices were still distant, but Chanyeol managed to gather the familiar voices belonging to Solji, Seolhyun and Taeyeon.  
   
“That bastard shouldn’t have took what was ours,” Seolhyun gritted, voice hardly quivering as she held the pistol with her arms stretched in front of her. The lights seemed to be perfectly working on the far end of the left corridor which Chanyeol was quite grateful for as he would’ve to jump in to interfere at any time. A man responded in return, his wicked laugh echoed throughout the emptiness of the corridor, increasing the ever-rising tension hovering in the air.  
   
“What was yours, you say?” It was perceptibly Jian who replied in a viciously manner Chanyeol was all too familiar with. It became silent, Chanyeol wondered if there were more people of the Black Eagles stood in front of the women of Geondal, and specifically if they were at gunpoint. Chanyeol pondered quickly, actions needed to be taken. He couldn’t sit on his ass any longer as the risk of the situation could increase in a rapid manner. A gush of wind hit him in his face, he sensed a presence of someone eerily close.  
   
“You shouldn’t touch the pearl of Yakuza. Let’s meet each other in hell, yeah?” A shot was heard, it echoed piercingly throughout the building, scaring Hanbin shitless who yelped the name of Seolhyun. Chanyeol sauntered forward, prepared to take whoever down who shot his family but was unexpectedly taken down to the floor as he presented himself at the beginning of the corridor on this upper-level.    
   
“You should’ve known better,” Were the dauntless words spoken as an arm encircled Chanyeol’s neck, retaining Chanyeol down. A dirty cloth was pressed against Hanbin’s mouth, this brought him into a state of unconscious seconds after the drug has worked its way in his system.  
   
 The tiny voice in Chanyeol’s mind knew exactly who was holding him down, Yixing. Yixing pulled him down the corridor on the opposite side of the building, leading Chanyeol away from the situation. The light of the corridor on the left side of the building slowly disappeared, leaving Chanyeol in an empty darkness. Yixing slowed down eventually, but kept his arm positioned around his neck. Chanyeol perceived this as one of his only opportunities to remove Yixing’s grip on him. He risked it, and kicked his foot up, taking Yixing down with him as his head collided with the floor, luckily for him the shattered pieces of glass weren’t scattered on the floor of this corridor. Yixing’s hold on him loosened slightly, Chanyeol elbowed him in his ribs as soon as he noticed Yixing was distracted. Yixing fell down onto the floor, pressing his hand against the left side of his of his upper-body.  
   
“Fuckin’ arsehole,” Sounded Yixing’s voice painstakingly faint as he clutched his gun in his free hand. Chanyeol caught  the sound of metal clattering against the floor as Yixing tried to flip the metal over in his hand, Chanyeol turned around abruptly, pinning Yixing down against the floor, the metal Yixing was previously holding in his hand was a few meters down the corridor, out of reach. Chanyeol huffed mentally, he pinned Yixing’s arms down, restricting him from moving.  
   
“We all know you weren’t the one leading Yakuza, you’re a brainless criminal Zhang Yixing.” Chanyeol was angered, footsteps were starting to approach as Chanyeol laid on Yixing, pinning his arms down. Chanyeol glanced over his shoulder, although it was very dark, he knew someone was nearing them. Chanyeol looked back down at Yixing and was curious as to why Yixing wasn’t struggling against his hold.  
   
“Brainless, you said?” Yixing replied in a questionable manner, gaining the attention of the leader of Geondal. Chanyeol didn’t receive the opportunity to bite back as he was thrown off Yixing, he plummeted against the ground, grunting in pain. Yixing laughed silently.  
   
“Should’ve worded your thoughts better, Chanyeol.” Chanyeol grumbled, this must’ve been the person who pressed the cloth against Hanbin’s mouth, causing him to fall unconscious. Yixing was still lying on the floor whilst the person who tossed Chanyeol off Yixing was still standing behind them. The scraping sound of metal sounded throughout the corridor, Chanyeol frowned as he tried to get up quickly. Yixing was grinning deviously. Chanyeol would be defeated after this, Geondal would be defeated after this. Yixing might’ve gotten betrayed by Byun Joowon, but at least Yixing would die a historical death. The person holding the trigger, aimed the poisonous material in the direction of Chanyeol’s body.  
   
The trigger was pulled, one death.  
   
Chanyeol squeezed his eyes closed, wishing for forgiveness silently as he prayed Geondal would make it out alive as he was the one who would die, the leader of- But the problem is, Chanyeol was still breathing and living. He opened one eye, observing if the coast was clear. He heard someone breathing heavily, the sound came from behind. Chanyeol stood up, clutching his stomach. Yixing turned his head to the side, questioning how Chanyeol was still breathing fresh air unless. Yixing shot up, aware of his surroundings but at the same time unaware of the mischievous spirits surrounding his very being. A light suddenly flickered on, illuminating a part of the dim corridor, revealing none other than Byun Baekhyun gripping a revolver in both hands.  
   
Chanyeol heaved a sigh but was unaware of the gaze behind Baekhyun’s facial expression. Chanyeol stepped forward, intending to embrace Baekhyun in his arms but was surprised as Baekhyun aimed the revolver in his direction, leaving Yixing to gasp in bewilderment. Chanyeol threw his hands up, implying he didn’t mean any harm but he was definitely shocked as he took a step backwards.  
   
“S-stay away,” Baekhyun’s voice trembled slightly as he kept his gaze fixated on a possible target. Chanyeol swallowed, wondering how Baekhyun arrived here in the first place. The man might have saved his life but it seemed as he plotting a second death.  
   
“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol tried to approach Baekhyun calmly, his name was spoken with grace and tenderness.  
   
“Don’t,” Baekhyun interrupted curtly, keeping his eyes on Chanyeol, disregarding Yixing who was stood beside Chanyeol, although grinning. Yixing seemed to get whatever he wanted. Chanyeol glanced down at his feet, he still had weapons on him but he couldn’t use them on Baekhyun in a lifetime. He needed words, and words only.  
   
“Baekhyun, it’s Chanyeol. Remember, we met at that cute bakery shop? You ordered some cheese bread that day. We also visited that supermarket together, I bought my groceries that day, you asked if I didn’t have anyone to buy the groceries and cook for me. I told you I did, but I wanted to cook you some home-made food that evening. You recommended me those tasty candies Jongin usually bought you, I was unnecessarily angry. We brought some boxes filled with lovely gifts for the children at the Lily Orphanage, I knew your outlook on me changed that specific day. I still anticipate having dinner with you until this very day, Baekhyun. We had a nice time together, it’s your decision to forget any of it.” Baekhyun scrunched his eyes, a slight smile covering his lips.  
   
“Lies,” Chanyeol squeezed his eyes shut the instant he heard Baekhyun defying his honesty. The shot was as clear as crystal as its force made itself known through the unlit corridor. Chanyeol awaited the blow but it never came. Chanyeol opened his eyes slowly, noticing Baekhyun aiming his revolver at the person standing beside him, Yixing.  
   
“Fuckin’ brainless criminal indeed,” Baekhyun gritted through his teeth, eyes welling up with tears. He forced his angered sniffles down as he lets go of the revolver, causing it to clatter onto the floor. Chanyeol glanced beside him with a gaping mouth, Yixing was clutching his leg in pain, meanwhile murmuring profanities. Baekhyun dropped onto the floor, holding his breath as he clutched his arm. Chanyeol ran over to him, bending down to see if he was injure anywhere.  
   
“Where is everyone?” Chanyeol asked quickly as he heard several voices in the distance. Baekhyun threw his head back, groaning in agony.  
   
“I left them back in the corridor. Jongdae, I think handed me this revolver and told me to search for you.” Chanyeol scooped Baekhyun up in his arms despite the continuous refusals he received.  
   
“Don’t worry, I’ll get you out of here safely.”  
   
-  
   
“Has Jian followed the orders I’ve set?” The cruel man behind the Yakuza organization asked as he sipped on his glass of champagne. Kenshin blinks his eyes unfocusedly and noticeably nervous. Joowon notes this instantly.  
   
“Tell me.” Joowon demands shortly. Kenshin glances down at the device seated in his lap, its unlit screen crawling at the back of his throat. He looks back up, sensing Joowon’s stern stare on him.  
   
“I haven’t received any messages indicating he succeeded the mission, sir.” Joowon nodded slowly, as he placed the glass with a small amount of champagne on the desk.  
   
“At what time does our flight depart tomorrow?”  
   
“Our flight departing to Seoul leaves at 2 PM in the afternoon, sir.”  
   
“Great. Be sure to message Jian we’ll be arriving at 3:45 PM. I expect to see my son along with Kim Jongin awaiting our arrival at home.” Kenshin nodded briefly.  
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think, your comments are my motivation to write more and more. Thank you for reading!


End file.
